More Than Friends
by diamondkitty
Summary: Katara has forgiven Zuko and they are on their way to becoming close friends. Will that be enough for them? Or will their feelings get in the way? Part One, K rating. Part Two will have some M content.
1. Chapter 1

_This may seem a bit rushed in the beginning, but bear with me. This will not stick to cannon for long periods at first and then not at all. I will also be taking any liberties I feel necessary for the development of this story, which will include dialogue, so don't freak out that they are not quoting the show verbatim. This IS Zutara after all, and things would have happened differently. I will do my best not to write anyone OOC. This isn't going to be a long and epic tale, but I hope you will still enjoy the story. Part one will be rated K, and some of Part two will be M. _

_A/N: I have done some editing/expanding. Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: Please insert standard 'I don't own this' and 'I have no money so you can't sue' statements here. The following works are fiction, and only one nerd's interpretation. _

Part One, Chapter One

Katara stepped past Aang, her hair caught in the mellow twilight breeze. "I am ready to forgive you." She said quietly to Zuko. He stiffened in surprise when she embraced him. She was soft and warm where Mai was hard and cool. Her scent reminded him of fire-lilies. Why was he comparing her to Mai anyways? He gave a mental shake of his head.

Zuko tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug. He found himself lost in this small moment with Katara, Aang's presence momentarily forgotten. Zuko's eyes slipped closed as he relished the relief he felt with her forgiveness. He had so few real friends in this world and he was grateful to have another.

She looked at him and gave him a warm smile, which he was more than happy to return. It was then Zuko noticed Aang walking back to camp, a tiny dark figure in the distance. Zuko's arms were still draped loosely around her waist. He lowered his head to better meet her eyes.

"Thank you, Katara." He said, his voice a raspy whisper. "You have no idea what this means to me. I have betrayed many people in my life, and not too many have trusted me. You did trust me, and I treated you worse than almost anyone. What I did to you was pretty bad." His eyes glittered suspiciously, taking on a softened golden color.

"I know what made you do it now. It was still a bad choice, but I get it. I don't agree with a lot of the decisions you've made, but I understand why you made them. Everyone wants to have love and respect from their parents. You did everything he asked of you. Fire lord Ozai does not deserve to have a son like you, Zuko."

The good side of his face burned and Zuko was happy for the cover of nightfall to hide it from Katara. It did not affect him enough to pull away from her arms, however.

Together in this small moment in time they were silent…words weren't necessary. Zuko felt for the first time in a while that someone truly understood him, and it made his heart swell with unfamiliar feelings. It was overwhelming to feel something other than anger so intensely. For years his rage had consumed him and led him on a futile pursuit for his father's approval. He since had made it his goal to not be that angry boy anymore.

Now that all was forgiven with Katara he focused on his greatest regret – Iroh. This was really the only family that he had whose approval mattered. Zuko's face crumpled and he looked away. He was so ashamed…his Uncle was more of a father to him that Ozai had ever been. The person that Zuko had become almost couldn't comprehend the choices that he made during that time in his life.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara asked, noticing that his mood had darkened.

"My Uncle…" He choked out. "I have betrayed him and treated him so badly, I don't see how he will ever be able to forgive me. I mean, I wouldn't forgive me."

She was shocked to see the glimmer of tears against his cheek. He had always seemed to be a fortress against the tides of sadness that it was almost frightening to see him like this. But she would be there for him, because he trusted her enough to open up like never before.

"Zuko," She said as she slid a finger under his chin, encouraging him to look up. "I didn't know it was that bad. I can see that you feel really horrible about what happened with Iroh." She gazed at Zuko intently, willing him to understand and believe her. "I remember when I met your Uncle in Ba Sing Se. He seemed like a really wise and intelligent man with a kind heart. I am sure that he will forgive you."

"I hope you're right," he said with a sigh, finally pulling out of her embrace. His hands were fisted tightly and his brow was wrinkled. He sighed again. "Right now, I…ugh…never mind." He muttered and turned to look out at the water. He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"What's going on? I'm your friend Zuko, and you can talk to me about anything. Maybe it will make you feel better if you talk about it." Katara placed a comforting hand on his arm and gave a gentle squeeze. She watched his face sadly, her heart wrenching at his despondent expression. His mouth was working like he needed to spit out something unpleasant.

He put his hands over his face, and they muffled his words slightly. "I have tried to be something I am not to please everyone else for so long that I have no idea who I even _am_ anymore. I mean I am helping the Avatar to overthrow my father and Azula, but then what? What will I do when there's no fight left? You all will go back home, and if my uncle can't forgive me…" He paused, his voice wavering. Zuko cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "If he can't forgive me then I will be alone."

Zuko's hands flew from his face and once again clenched into tight fists at his sides. His teeth were clamped together like a vice, and he spit out "I am tired of being alone."

Katara's heart was breaking for him. She could empathize, but she couldn't understand what that must have been like for him. Even though they had both lost their mothers to the Fire Nation, she always had people with her who cared. Family and friends who supported her and comforted her through the hard times. Very rarely had she felt alone. Katara's expression was earnest and sympathetic. Her hand now slowly rubbed his arm.

"You are part of the group now, Zuko. That means we will always be there for you. Even when we go our separate ways for a while doesn't mean that we will never see each other again. We could have reunions!" She smirked a little and was glad to see that his face wasn't so tight.

He turned to face her again, and he placed a hand over hers. It was very warm. "You have always been nothing but honest with me, even when I didn't deserve it. You have been a good friend to me. Don't forget that when this is all over, I will rule the Fire Nation. Anything you want I will make sure that you have." Zuko promised.

Katara's smile was wide and her eyes twinkled merrily "Aww, Zuko that's really sweet of you! I just want you to be happy, that's all the gift I need."

Zuko looked at her in disbelief. She was such a sweet, kind person. He swore to himself that he would be the best friend possible to her, and that he would never betray her trust again. Later when Zuko reflected on what happened next, he totally blamed being super emotional for it. It must have taken control of him, or something. He leaned closer to her, his eyes closed. He kissed her.

Katara sucked in a surprised breath when she felt Zuko's lips brush against her own. The touch of them was so light; it could have been her imagination. She was staring at him intently as he opened his eyes, and she shivered. The color of his eyes were molten now as they burned into her. A flush heated her face.

"Zuko…" she whispered

Her quiet voice broke the spell and he jerked away like he'd been burned. "Gods, Katara…I'm sorry…I'm such an idiot! I don't know why I did that." Zuko took off running, leaving her alone in the dark.

She raised a trembling hand to touch her lips. Katara felt like an exposed nerve. Never had a kiss caused such a rush inside her. The soft touch of his mouth against hers caused her heart to beat madly. She lowered a hand to press over it and it thumped wildly against her palm. Katara walked back to camp in a daze. She had no idea how she was supposed to react to what had just happened. She wasn't mad and she wasn't upset. She was on fire.

When Aang had kissed her on the day of black sun, she had been just as flabbergasted. Her cheeks weren't red on that day because of excitement…it was because she was mortified. The only thing that crossed her mind was to hope that her father or bother hadn't seen.

For the rest of the night Katara and Zuko steadfastly ignored each other and were very quiet. The group chattered excitedly and did not notice, oblivious to the silence of the Master benders. They only listened as everyone talked about going to Ember Island.

Zuko's thoughts drifted to what Azula's teachers had said to him, not too long ago.

"_Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you."_

He hoped it would. Zuko welcomed the opportunity to find himself again.

~~~000~~~000~~~~000~~~~000~~~~000~~~

The Gang arrived at Ember Island without incident. They put away their meager belongings, and Zuko decided there was no time like the present to begin training. Aang still had a lot to learn.

He and Aang strolled to the courtyard. It was large enough for the task at hand, but also very tranquil. It was the perfect spot. Zuko was quiet while the Avatar chatted happily to Momo. It was a warm day and the sun shone brightly down on them as they began to stretch. Soon the heat of the day caused them to strip out of their sweat-soaked tunics.

"There is an important form I want to show you Aang," Zuko began, wiping his forehead. "It is a form that may very well save your life when you face my father. Once you learn it, you will be able to re-direct lightning."

"Wow!" Aang exclaimed, his eyes going large.

"Yes, wow." The young firebender said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "My Uncle developed this form by studying the Water Tribe." Zuko began. He did not notice that Toph and Katara had arrived.

The girls sat in the shade. Katara was listening to Zuko speak; intrigued that firebending had borrowed from waterbending. She leaned forward and leaned her elbows on her knees, cupping her face in her hands. Her eyes sparked with interest, and it did not escape her notice that a fleeting expression of pain flitted across his face. He quickly pulled himself back together. She figured that he was likely still upset about his Uncle.

"The important thing here will be to concentrate on your breathing. It must be slow and deep as if you were meditating. This can be pretty difficult if you are already frantic from battle. But it's vital because you will be leading the lighting through your own body." Zuko explained, closing his eyes and taking deep steady breaths.

Zuko began to show Aang the movements, his fingers trailing a path as he spoke "Start be leading it down your arm, then down into your stomach. Be very careful, because you don't want it to reach your heart. Then take it up and out your other arm."

They were silent for a few moments, and only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Aang picked up on the form quickly, and after he was sure he would remember it, he stopped for a moment.

"Have you ever re-directed lightning, Zuko?" He wondered.

"Yes."

"What did it feel like?"

Zuko paused for a second, and then replied "It was exhilarating to hold that much power, but it was wild. I was only its guide, just a vessel."

Katara's eyes were wide too as she listened to Zuko. She could almost see it in her mind: strong and sure as he wielded his father's lightning. Her heart kicked a little harder when she imagined his face; his hard and serious eyes.

"Hey, Sugar Queen…what's the matter with your ticker?" Toph asked, elbowing her friend hard on the arm. She had noticed some pretty strange vibes coming from her and Zuko the night before, and she had been waiting for the opportunity to get Katara alone to tease her. "The last time it was thumping like that was when you and Sparky ignored each other last night. Anything you would like to share, Sweetness?" She drawled, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Pfft…you...I mean…what?" Katara choked out. She had never been so happy about Toph's blindness. Her face was hot and red. "I have no idea what you are talking about, we are just friends."

Toph's eyebrows rose so high they almost touched her hairline. Apparently, Katara wasn't ready to talk….yet. She decided to bide her time. "Sure, sure whatever."

They were both silent then as Katara watched Zuko and Aang firebending. Zuko's body moved through the forms with powerful authority. He was very sure of his abilities. The girls felt an occasional burst of heat from the brilliant flames. Aang really was catching on quickly, and it bolstered everyone's confidence for the battle ahead.

As always, Katara stood to begin preparations for the evening meal. Aang and Zuko were washing up and the rest of the group trickled in. They chatted in the warm glow of the campfire. Sokka sat slightly further than the others so that he had room to spread out his maps. He carefully looked over them.

"We should have no problems sticking to the schedule if we leave first thing in the morning." He said offhand to Suki, who was lounging in his lap.

"Half of the challenge will be hauling you from your tent, Snoozles." Toph said with a grin.

"Hey, just because I value my beauty rest doesn't mean I can't wake up when it's important." Sokka huffed, his nose rising in the air as he crossed his arms.

Everyone laughed at the Water Tribe warrior's expense. He pretended to be mad for a few moments then returned to going over his maps.

"Why don't we just ask Zuko if he will wake us all when he gets up in the morning?" Aang said as he walked up. He had changed into fresh clothes after washing up in the river. Zuko emerged from the tress moments later, rubbing his eyes. The sun was going down, and the young firebender was feeling the effects. He yawned.

"I will wake you guys up. I usually get up right after the sun rises, so it's no big deal." Zuko said, yawning again.

Conversation lagged as they enjoyed their meal. Katara made a hearty stew from clams and the roots she'd gathered during their last stop. After dinner their full stomachs and the balmy Fire Nation weather soon made them all sleepy. It didn't take long for everyone to find their beds.

Zuko remained awake. He'd waited for everyone to go to bed so that he could meditate by the fire. He was exhausted, but he needed to calm his agitation he felt about staying in his family's vacation home. This place held nothing but hurtful ghosts of the past, but it _was_ the last place that anyone would look for the Avatar and his friends. He sighed. The useful bit did nothing to change how he felt. He slid a hand down his face slowly in frustration. There was also that nagging feeling that there was somthing vitally important here, but he had no idea what it was. He wished for the millionth time that his Mother was there.

Katara's voice startled him. "Hey, what are you still doing awake? I thought you were tired." She said quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

"It's hard for me to sleep here," He admitted. "I can almost see my Mother walking down the hall. I can almost hear our laughter." He glanced at her as she sat down, and then looked back down at his hands. Zuko was surprised that it wasn't awkward to talk with her after he kissed her. It wasn't.

"I came here not long before the eclipse," He said, and he drew his knees closer to his body. "I was here with my sister, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula's teachers. When we were here I felt as though this place had something to tell me, but I ignored that feeling. It's still not easy to be here, but I can't ignore this place has something to teach me."

Katara was toying with her hair, twisting it in her hands. Truth be told, being around Zuko was a little nerve wracking and it put her on edge. Right now though, it seemed like he really needed a friend and she felt like she could be the one he needed. "What do you think that is?" she asked.

Zuko laughed with no humor. "I am going to sound like I am repeating things here, but I am trying to find out who I am. Or rather, who I could have grown up to be if my life had been different," He paused pointing to his face. "If I didn't have this scar. But then again, if I didn't have it would there be anything else about me that people would remember?" He pinched his nose between his fingers and closed his eyes. "Ugh, I think more than anything I would like to stop complaining for once."

Katara tried to stifle her laughter by snorting into her hands. Zuko looked at her and frowned for a moment. After he thought about it, he chuckled ruefully.

"Okay, so I guess that it does seem like I love to complain, I admit it. But you have just as many reasons to be angry as I do. You always find a bright side though, and nothing about you is hard to forget. You are caring, helpful, brave and powerful. Not only that but your face is perfect." _Did I actually just say that out loud? Idiot! _He chastised himself, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.

Her perfect face flamed a bright red. "Zuko, I wish you could see that there is nothing ugly about that scar. It is a sign of your strength and determination. I will always remember you. I remember the Zuko who stood up to his Father and Sister. The one who saved Aang and freed Appa, as well as my father. The man who helped me find closure for my Mother's murder. The brave guy who instead of giving up when his bending vanished, looked for another way to bend. You are a good person, Zuko. I really do believe that you will turn the Fire Nation around so that they will all respect peace and understanding. This is what _everyone_ will remember a hundred years from now. They will not remember the scar for the reasons you think. They will remember it as a symbol that you will stand up for your beliefs." She said softly, her hand coming to rest on his jaw line. Her thumb skimmed lightly against the rough skin underneath it.

Zuko leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. He was filled with an unfathomable emotion when she touched him, especially the rough skin of his scarred face. She touched him like he was undamaged. Some of the bitterness broke off and shattered. It made him feel better than he had in years. Lighter. He opened his eyes then, looking into hers. She looked confused and hurt. His eyebrows pushed together, concerned.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Aren't you the one who said that we are friends now, and that friends talk about what's bothering them? Maybe there is something I can do to help you, and I can be a good listener."

Zuko's expression was so serious and honest that it made her smile a little. Then she looked away with a sigh. "I think that my problems may make things more difficult for everyone if I talk about them." Her voice was strained.

Now he was really confused. "I don't know what you mean by that. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I do! I _do_ trust you, it's just…" She stopped, and a pretty pink flush crept across her cheeks. She sighed "I guess to explain, I would have to go back to the day of black sun. Before the invasion, we broke the surface to replenish our air supply. This was also when Aang was going off to find your Father. Sokka and Toph said goodbye to him and left us alone on deck. It was an intense moment, I guess you could say. I told him that we had been through so much, and that he had grown…that I was proud of him. He asked me what I would do if he didn't come back. Then he," She paused, turning completely red. "Then he kissed me." Katara stopped again, and sighed. "I think that Aang is in love with me."

"Really? What did you say to him?" Zuko asked. Outwardly, he was calm but his thoughts tossed wildly through his mind. Jealous thoughts? There wasn't any reason to _be_ jealous…right?

"I didn't have a chance to say anything to him, he flew away after that."

"So what, you don't like him?" He could not believe the definition of friendship meant talking about boys with Katara, but he stayed.

Katara shook her head. "That's not it, exactly. I like him, but there is someone else I like so much more. I think I have real feelings for him."

He seethed silently. Who was this mystery guy? "Who is it, Haru?" Stupid Haru. Stupid goatee.

"No, but maybe it would make things easier if it were. It would make everything less complicated, but the Spirits don't work like that. No one will approve, and my father would be so _angry._"

She looked so sad and upset, like she could cry any moment. He felt bad for her. "Is he that Jet guy Sokka always whines about?"

Katara shook her head again.

"Then who else could it be?"

A tear fell from one of her eyes, and he could see the reflection of the campfire in the tiny drop before it left a glistening trail down her cheek. She remained silent.

"I want to help you, Katara. You are my friend and I don't want you to be sad anymore. Talk to me, please."

"You." She said, her voice tiny and cracking from her tears.

"What?"

Her tears fell faster. "It's you, Zuko. I have feelings for you."

His mouth hung open as he watched her put her face into her hands. She began to speak again, and her voice was muffled.

"No one is going to understand, Zuko. You are Fire Nation, even if you are a friend. My father and brother would be livid and Aang would be heart-broken. Besides, we can't forget the most important thing. You don't feel the same way."

Zuko was dumbfounded. She had feelings for him? They were only friends, right?

_Yeah, right, _a voice whispered in his mind. He took a moment to admit the truth to himself. He _did_ feel the same.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. His voice surprised her, and the huskiness made her shiver.

Katara looked up then, and met his gaze. He noticed that the fire light made her eyes look deep and violet in color. He slid closer and cupped her face gently in his hand.

"Zuko?" she asked.

This time hearing his name fall from her lips would not make him pause. He leaned in to press his lips gently to hers. "Are you sure you are the only one that feels this way?" he asked.

Katara smiled for a split second, and then turned away "Then the situation is even worse. We can't act on our feelings, Zuko. Our families and our nations would not allow it to happen. You have a girlfriend and…" she looked down at her hands, wringing them tightly in her lap. "And we can't do that to Aang. What if all his emotions from being rejected cause him to be defeated?"

Zuko was getting angry "So what? You said you like me more. How can you tell me that and then jump right into the Avatar's arms?"

"I'm not jumping into _anybody's_ arms, Jerkbender. You asked me what was wrong and I told you!" Katara snapped, her eyes flashing "I am going to do the right thing and be only a friend to both of you. Besides, what about Gloom and Doom? Wouldn't she be mad?"

"We are not together anymore." He spat.

"Be that as it may, I will not endanger anything by being selfish."

He was still pissed, but he wasn't going to say anything else. Ugh, why couldn't she have just lied and told him it was Jet. She seemed to read his mind.

"I'm sure it would have been easier if I would have just said it was someone else, but I didn't want to lie to you, Zuko. I'm so sorry."

He sighed, and smiled at her sadly. "I guess we will have to learn to deal with it. Let's just go get some sleep."

Katara nodded, and wished there was some magic solution to their problem. Maybe if this had happened a hundred years after the war a water bender and a fire bender in love wouldn't be a big deal.

Neither her of Zuko slept well that night, their dreams were only of each other.

_Poor, poor angst ridden Zuko. What will happen in Chapter 2? Will he change her mind…or will Aang? Will Haru ever realize that no one likes his goatee? You will just have to check back for the second chapter soon!_

_Please review to let me know how you feel, don't be shy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I see that I have over 150 visitors, but only three reviews. _

_PeguinChagrin, thank you for the kind words. I do have this story done in its handwritten form. So be patient, and I will update as regularly as two kids out of school and three crazy dogs will allow._

_AlwaysZutarian, you are my f*cking hero. Anyone out here who loves an awesome tale needs to scoot over to her profile. You are always super nice :3 I thought someone needed to come forward to have a chat about that cheesy goatee lol_

_Wolfshifter1001, don't worry! We couldn't have Zuko without a little angst. Hang in there._

_To everyone else: I would love to hear from you! Please tell me what you think, even if it is 'bad'. Criticism helps us grow as artists, and I love the opportunity to learn something new!_

_This is the second chapter of part one. Please enjoy!_

_A/N: This is an edited/expanded chapter. _

_I do not own, nor did I create any characters appearing on Avatar the Last Air Bender. I do own a dog who I firmly believe received escape training from Houdini and every game system under the sun._

Part One – Chapter Two

The next day, Zuko continued to work with Aang while everyone else watched them lazily from the front steps. The sun was brutal and sweat poured from Aang's head and dripped into his face. Zuko was being harder on Aang than usual, and he tried to convince himself he was doing it only because of Aang's technique. It had absolutely nothing to do with the irritating rub of jealousy.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara called, holding up a frosty melon rind full of chilled juice.

Aang froze in his tracks "Ooo, me me me!" he called

Zuko grabbed his shirt as he ran past. "Practice isn't over yet."

"Oh Zuko lighten up!" Suki said as she leaned back on her arms, soaking up the sun.

Aang grabbed the juice from Katara and began to slurp it nosily. He had a childish expression on delight and the juice was running down his chin.

Zuko threw up his hands in exasperation "Ugh, if you all want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths, be my guest!" He stormed off into the woods.

"Maybe Zuko's right," Sokka said thoughtfully as he sipped his own drink. "Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy, but I know just the thing to change that," He stood suddenly and ripped off his clothes in one swift motion. "Beach PARTY!" he hollered, and ran full speed to jump into the ocean.

Zuko heard the commotion and stood behind a tree watching them. Sokka, Aang and Toph were making sand sculptures. They laughed and acted as if the Fire Lord wasn't preparing to release chaos on the world in just a few days.

He looked out onto the water when he heard Katara's laughter. She had fashioned a board of ice and was gracefully gliding through the water as if she were a part of it. She was clothed only in her white under-wrappings, and they made her dark complexion stand out. The water glistened on her skin, reflecting a million tiny points of sunlight as she laughed joyously. He almost smiled watching her enjoy her element. She was so pretty. The girls from most other nations had skin similar to his. Her brown skin and deep blue eyes were so exotic it was hard not to stare.

Aang ran from the beach into the water and rode a huge wave out to join her. They played in the waves together, and Zuko was not enjoying the view. Katara sent Aang flying onto the beach in a swirling funnel of seawater.

Zuko had reached his boiling point. Sokka's "blubbering blob monster Suki" sculpture exploded in a shower of sand as Zuko attacked the Avatar. Anger and jealousy fueled his bending, creating huge powerful blasts.

"What are you doing?" Aang called to him as he evaded Zuko's flames.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Zuko snarled, and his next blast destroyed Aang's sculpture of Appa. Aang leapt out of the way and ran towards the house. Zuko followed close behind. He was panting angrily and his expression was livid.

Katara ran up to them, and was panting hard. "What happened?"

"Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki, and he destroyed it," Sokka said in a sad voice as he tried in vain to put it back together. "Oh, and he's attacking Aang." He went back to trying to salvage his sand art.

"What?" Katara hissed. She couldn't believe that Zuko was picking fights with Aang now. The rest of the gang was going to get suspicious if he started acting all jealous. She was going to track him down and give him a piece of her mind.

Aang scrambled onto the roof of the royal vacation home, and his feet slid on the slippery tiles. "Get a grip before I blast you off this roof." He barked at Zuko, who was right behind him.

"Go ahead and _do it_." Zuko replied and blasted him again. His attacks forced Aang to slide from the roof into a window to escape.

The others reached the courtyard just as Zuko was launched out of the window by Aang. He was on his back breathing hard; the long fall had knocked the wind out of him.

"What's wrong with you?" Katara demanded, her face was angry and her hands rested on her hips.

Zuko stood quickly. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of _you_? You are all lounging around and throwing beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away. You need to all stop being so lazy and get serious." He paused when he noticed everyone's expressions. "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy…did I miss something here?"

"About Sozin's comet," Aang started, scratching the back of his head. "I kind of decided to wait until after the comet to face the Fire Lord. I need more time to master my fire bending."

"You all knew Aang was going to wait and _no one_ bothered to tell me?" Zuko asked.

"The whole point of attacking before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara said sadly, hanging her head. She was feeling really ashamed that no one included Zuko in their plans. Things were kind of strange between the two of them at the moment, but she didn't want him not to feel included. She made a note never to do that again. She was even more ashamed to realize that she was so vain she thought that Zuko was fighting with Aang over her. Having two men in your life that like you really over complicated things.

"You're wrong," Zuko spat, turning to stare at her angrily. "It's about to get worse than you could ever imagine.

He told them about the war meeting he'd attended after returning to the Fire Nation from Ba Sing Se. He explained the purpose of the meeting – his father was trying to come to a decision on how to over throw the Earth Kingdom. He told them of how Fire Lord Ozai planned to use the power of the comet to wipe out the Earth Kingdom, just as his grandfather had done to the Air Benders.

"I can't believe this." Katara said to no one in particular, dropping to her knees. How would they ever defeat Fire Lord Ozai? She was filled with dread and fear. How long would they last? Would she get the chance to see her Father and Gran-Gran to kiss them one last time?

"Aang, I know that you are scared," Zuko said "And I know that you are not ready to save the world. But if you don't stop my Father before the comet, there won't be a world to save anymore."

The young Air Bender was frightened and it showed in his terrified expression. His friends gathered around and held him close.

"We are all going to pull together, Aang; just like we've done since Katara and I left the Southern Water Tribe. We are a team and that's how we will take down Ozai…together. You can do this, buddy."

Zuko stood off to the side and watched the emotional display with a disgusted expression.

"Zuko, being part of the group also means joining in on group hugs!" Katara sang, and all of them turned to smile at him. He sighed and joined them reluctantly. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He couldn't help but hear Azula's maniacal laughter echo in his mind at the thought of a group hug. There was really no depth to the horrors of being one if the good guys.

"We can do this, everyone. No one will be ready for how hard the Fire Lord will fall. And once Aang has defeated him, we will all be right there to make sure that you succeed in gaining the throne." Katara said, and she gave Zuko a small smile. He returned it.

"Yeah, okay. Well let's get back to work." Zuko said, pulling away from the group.

He led them all to a wide area with large boulders and rock formations. Toph began to set up their training area to Zuko's specifications. He helped her cover the rocks in pitch and set up a fire so that she was in control of some fiery bombs. It was dangerous but vital training as his Father and all of his men were vicious warriors.

"Okay," Sokka began "Zuko and Katara, you guys attack from the right side with your flaming water slice. Suki and I will come from the left with fan and sword power. That will leave Aang open to take out the Fire Lord."

"That's Melon Lord to you, peasant!" Toph called from the top of the hill. She stood behind the Fire Lord's rock twin, and she straightened his watermelon head with a huge smile on her face.

Sokka gave his silent signal, and the attack began. He and Suki sprang into action and Toph was ready for them. She bent a squad of rock soldiers, and the two young warriors easily dispatched them. Toph countered with a flaming rock and it barely missed them.

"Hey, Toph cut it out! " Sokka cried.

"I am not Toph! I am MELON LORD! Mwahahahahaaa!" The blind Earthbender said in a deep voice. She turned to launch a volley of pitch covered rocks at Zuko and Katara who were trying to use Sokka's whining as a distraction and sneak up on her.

They moved together as one, their elements dancing through and around one another. Their backs touched to protect each other. After a moment they were able to carefully manipulate thin whips of fire and water so that they would spiral inches apart without touching. Steamy explosions rocked the area blasting the boulders into dust. They turned to one another, congradulations sticking in their throats.

Katara and Zuko were both breathing hard. They stared at each other, and Katara was the first to look away, blushing. She was not used to Zuko looking at her like that. On one hand, she knew they couldn't be together, so she wished he would stop. On the other, Katara wanted Zuko to keep going. He filled her with a creeping heat that began in her chest and spread to her entire body in hot little tendrils, and it was addicting. Lately she was noticing how truly handsome he was and it was distracting. They both looked up sharply at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Now Aang! Do it now!" Sokka screamed as the Avatar appeared. He closed in on the Melon Lord quickly. As Aang moved to deliver the final blow, he stopped cold. His shoulders slumped.

Everyone ran up to him, all panting with exertion. Their faces were angry.

"What's the deal, Aang…finish him!" Sokka commanded.

"I can't do it. I can't take someone's life. It goes against everything I was taught…everything I believe in." Aang said, looking at the ground.

"You can," The Water Tribe warrior countered. He took his sword and cut the melon in two. The severed half spun slowly in the dirt. "There. That's how it's done." Sokka spat before turning to walk away. Everyone but Aang followed him.

Momo flew down and snatched the top of the melon. He dug into the fruit and red flecks clung to his fur. Aang watched with a horrified expression and shuddered as his furry friend chowed down.

000~~~~000~~~~000~~~~000~~~~000

That evening the gang gathered in the informal parlor. It was one of the only rooms that Zuko and Azula hadn't vandalized on their last visit.

If it weren't for the fine coating of dust on every surface, Zuko could almost imagine his mother emerging from the music room to join him. It was his favorite place in the sprawling estate. He fought the urge to sit at the foot of her chair to wait for her. She would sit regal and poised in her softly cushioned seat while Zuko would tell her about his day. Her hair would shine softly in the light from the window and illuminate her lovely face. She would reach into the highly polished side table to retrieve her embroidery work. She carefully stitched while she listened. He wondered briefly if she had stashed some of her work here. The Fire Lady was extremely skilled at embroidery; her attention to detail was amazing.

Zuko's trip down memory lane was interrupted by Katara. She held a yellowed roll of parchment in her hand.

"Look what I found!" She cried as she unrolled it. It was a painting of an adorable baby on the beach with a huge smile on his face and a tiny fire crown in his fuzzy top knot. "Its baby Zuko isn't he cute?" She said in a high pitched voice. Everyone laughed. Everyone but Zuko, who sat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Oh, come on Zuko I'm only teasing." She said and rolled her eyes.

"That isn't me in the picture, Katara. It's my Father."Zuko said, and effectively silenced their mirth.

"How could such a cute and innocent baby grow up to be such a monster?" She wondered.

"All monsters begin life as innocents, and that's why they deserve to live. Somewhere deep inside them their innocence lives on. The world is what shapes them into what they are even if they allow it to happen. It is not my job to pass judgment on whether someone deserves to die. That is for the Spirits to decide. I am here to maintain balance." Aang said sagely.

"Unfortunately this time your philosophy won't help us. Fire Lord Ozai isn't someone who can be reasoned with, and I don't think there's a prison in this world that could hold him. This time you must put an end to my Father to maintain balance." Zuko said.

"I don't want to kill the Fire Lord. Maybe there is some other way." Aang muttered. "Maybe therapy?"

"Yeah, and while he's there, we can show my Father his old baby pictures and then he'll be good again." Sarcasm dripped from Zuko's every word.

"Do you think that would work?" Aang asked tentatively.

"No!" Zuko barked. "Stop burying your head in the sand like an ostrich horse. My Father is E-V-I-L. He will never stop, and he will never give up trying to rule everything. He will push and push until he destroys the Earth Kingdom and half the world along with it.

This can't be only about what _you_ want for your own beliefs. Everyone's fate, including the world lay in your hands, Aang. You have to be willing to make sacrifices to ensure your mission is carried out!" He was in Aang's face at the end of his rant. The cords on his neck stood out and smoke poured from his nose…the young prince was furiously angry.

"No one understands!" Aang bellowed. He bent a sharp gust of wind pushing them all back. He pulled out his staff, snapping it on the ground. Once his glider popped out, he flew away.

As soon as the air current stopped, Katara jumped up to run after him. She sprinted towards Zuko who was still sitting on the ground, and he grabbed her wrist as she ran by.

"Let him go. He needs to work this out alone." Zuko said quietly.

Katara stopped, slumping to the floor beside him. He held her hand a split second longer than necessary before letting go. She wished he hadn't let go at all. The small squeeze he'd given her hand was comforting. It was nice to have someone worry about her feelings for once. Even though things were different between them because of her big mouth, they were still really close friends. She was so grateful not to have ruined that aspect of their relationship.

"We still need to come up with a plan, starting tomorrow. We are also going to have to trust that Aang is going to do the right thing. All of us will have parts to play in this. We have to be willing to do whatever it takes to make sure Ozai goes down. We have been a team for a while, and we have faced a lot of challenges together. They have made us stronger and wiser. Just keep in mind that when we face our opponents, we hold the safety of the world in our hands. I couldn't ask for anyone else better to watch my back" Sokka said. His expression was intense and his eyes glittered with strong emotion.

Katara was really proud of her big brother. Sure, he could be a meat-eating clown who took hardly anything seriously. When it came right down to it, he was a fiercely loyal, intelligent and skilled warrior. She knew without a doubt that he would be chosen to lead the Southern Water tribe. She knew she would be there every step of the way to support him. It seemed that every man in her life was a powerful leader and warrior. She felt really fortunate to have them.

"We can plan tomorrow for sure, Sokka. I'm beat." Toph said, yawning hugely while she stretched.

"Good idea. We will need all the rest we can get now. There is no telling if we will have the chance to do it later. Our big day is right around the corner."Sokka said as he helped Suki to her feet.

"Aren't you coming, Katara?" she asked.

"Maybe in a little while. The moon is almost full, so it's kind of hard for me to sleep." Katara answered.

"Okay, Katara but don't stay up _too _late. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."Sokka said.

They all filed off, their minds full of hope and ideas for the days ahead. Zuko also remained by the fire. Toph turned in Katara's direction before going into her room.

"Yeah, Sugar Queen. Don't stay up all night." She wagged her fingers and giggled madly as she slid her door shut.

Katara muttered angrily under her breath. One of these days she was going to get back at the blind Earth Bender. Sometimes it seemed like a goal in Toph's life to frustrate her.

She turned her head subtly as possible to peer at Zuko from beneath her lashes. The unmarked side of his face was visible in the light of the waning fire. Katara's mind drifted to the talk they'd had about his scar. She wished that it didn't bother him so much. It was a part of him and Katara truly thought it added to his good looks. She blushed slightly, wishing she could stop thinking about him like that. He had become a really good friend to her, and she didn't want to complicate things any more. Things were already complicated enough as it is.

Zuko's thoughts were running along the same path. She wished that she would go away because everything about her was driving him crazy. Now that they admitted there was something between them, it was hard to think of anything else but her. At the same time, he didn't want her to leave his side because he couldn't imagine his days without her.

"So," Katara said.

"Umm," Zuko muttered at the same time. She laughed and he cracked a smile. "You go ahead." He offered.

"Well I wanted to ask how your mission of self-discovery was going." She said as she twisted a section of her hair between her fingers.

"I haven't learned anything new at all. The only thing this place has done for me is to dredge up old memories." He sighed.

"Like what?"

"The very room we are sitting in is the place it happens most often. It is very important to me, and is my favorite place here because of the time I shared here with my Mother. She would sit in that chair," He stopped to point at the chair Katara was sitting in."And we would talk for hours. Sometimes she did a lot of listening. Every object in this room reminds me of her."

Zuko walked to a heavy dark bookcase and pulled out a large leather-bound book. "This book of children's tales was passed down to her by her Grandfather. She would read to me from this book every night. She told me that someday when I had children of my own that the book would be given to me."

Katara stepped closer so that she could look at the pages of the book over his shoulder. The edges of the parchment were yellowed and worm. The illustrations however, had not faded with time. They were gorgeously detailed with rich textures and colors. The artist who created them had been quite skilled. The next page he turned to was a young couple engaged in a kiss.

Zuko glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she quickly looked away. It seemed that every moment they were alone now dripped with tension. The fact that they both felt strongly for each other and she kept him at arm's length was extremely frustrating. Aang's feelings didn't matter to him as much as they used to. Without meaning to do it, Zuko's face twisted into an angry sneer.

Katara noticed his mood had changed and was curious about what had made him so mad. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Nothing. I am going to bed now." He started to get up and she grabbed his hand. She gave him a smile.

"I thought we were friends, right?" She asked.

"Yes, you are my friend Katara." _Now if I can just get my point across without sounding like a jerk._ He thought to himself. "I am upset by what you have decided."

"What do you mean?"

_Here we go._"I'm angry that I have to pretend there is nothing between us but friendship. I don't like that you've opened up to me and told me how you feel for me is stronger than what you feel for anyone else, and then tell me that we cannot ever be together because what everyone else will think. When the war is over, the world will begin to heal and the Nations will unite once again. What if we end up inspiring that further by being together? That could not be a bad thing." His voice was calm and quiet compared to how he felt inside. As he spoke, Katara became emotional and her clear blue eyes filled with tears.

"We've talked about this before, Zuko. Our nations would not back us up. How do you think your people would feel if they knew you loved the enemy? What about my people; my Father? I don't think there's a way to ignore everything that is against us."

"Don't make me laugh. You cannot tell me this would be the first time you rebelled against your family and nation for something you felt was right. I think given time both of our nations would accept it."

"Even if we got past all that, there is still Aang. He is your friend too, and you would hurt him so quickly?"

Zuko's anger burned brightly and he ground his teeth together so hard they made dry popping sounds. "I don't think you realize how bad you are hurting _me_. This is not even close to the first time we've gone up against impossible odds."

The young Water Bender sobbed once, and then closed her eyes. "Zuko, I don't know." Her voice was as quiet as the waves breaking gently on the distant shore.

Zuko had never wanted to beg for something so badly in his entire life, but pride be dammed. "I know that you don't want Aang to lose focus. We can wait until the war is over. I'm willing to do anything you want me to, I just..." Zuko trailed off, trying desperately to find the right words. "I am willing to wait for you, Katara._ This feels right._ I will wait for you as long as you want." His voice was husky, and his hand warmed her skin as he touched her face. He leaned in so close to her that his lips whispered against hers as he spoke. "Please don't say no."

"Zuko…"

He closed the distance between them, silencing her once again with his kiss. This kiss was more intense that the others; their lips molding hotly together. It held a glimmer of promise.

Katara pulled away first. Her face was pink and glowing and she begrudgingly smiled at him.

"Okay, okay. After the war we will see how things go. For now we have a lot of work ahead of us. Let's go to bed."

"I thought you wanted to wait."

"Zuko!" She cried, embarrassed. She was going to let him have it when she noticed his shoulders shaking with laughter. "Ha ha ha." Katara muttered. Great, surrounded by comedians.

They stood up at the same time, and Katara compulsively hugged him. "Good night."

"Good night." He replied, embracing her tight.

They walked to their rooms in silence, lost in thought. Neither noticed someone was listening from the dark, shadowy hall.

"Sweet." Toph whispered.

_So I guess Katara is going to give Zuko a chance after all. Sweet!_

_Remember, reviews are like sweet sweet toe picking that I can't do for myself. HELP! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_To the folks who were nice enough to review thank you! You have all been so nice and I really appreciate it! Traffic on this story has spiked, and that makes me really happy._

_When I first started coming up with this story, it was intended to be two parts, with a max of 2 chapters each. Now that I've begun, I see that will not be possible for me. Like any other Zutarian, I feel let down sometimes by how they handled the story. It may seem like I am 'flaming' Aang sometimes, but I think he is given way too much slack to walk all over his friends. _

_A note to PenguinChagrin: I have used something from one of your reviews in my story. Let's see if you find it :3_

_A/N: This is an edited/expanded chapter._

_I do not own any of these characters. I do own one of those nifty airsharks, and they really do work!_

Part One – Chapter 3

The next morning came, and the air was clear and cool. Zuko woke in slow degrees, like all firebenders. When the sun peeked over the horizon, he opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head.

He felt…pretty good. He had convinced Katara to give him a chance, and they would really need to focus in the days ahead if they wanted it to happen. Zuko sat with a smile on his face, lost in thought. When he had been banished from the Fire Nation, he never would have imagined his role in the war would be to help the Avatar over throw his Father. He also would have never guessed that he would try and earn the affection of a Water Tribe girl.

Zuko was pulled back to reality when he heard a thump out in the parlor. Who would be awake before a firebender? He got out of bed and peeked out the door.

"Good morning." Katara's soft voice called.

"Hey, good morning." He replied, his voice still filled with sleep. "What are you doing awake so early?"

"Sleeping didn't work out, so I have been awake pretty much all night."She replied.

"So what are you doing?" He asked.

Katara looked a little embarrassed, and he noticed then that she was holding one of her hands behind her back. She pulled it out and he saw the book of children's stories in her hand and laughed.

"Whatever, Zuko. I just wanted to look at the paintings again, they're beautiful."

His mouth pulled up high on one side as he smirked. Zuko had always loved the pictures from that book, and Azula had always picked on him for it. He decided to keep quiet.

"I found something in the book that I wanted you to see." She said. Katara flipped the pages of the book until she reached the last one. Pressed between the pages was embroidery of different fire nation flowers. It looked new, and it looked like the work of…

"My Mother! This work was done by her; I would recognize her style anywhere." He cried, his whole being full of excitement.

Katara giggled. "You can tell the difference between needlework styles? Maybe we weren't meant to be more than friends after all." She teased.

"Very funny…maybe you and Sokka should begin on your careers as traveling comedians. I'm not trying to joke around here, Katara." Her smile had faded, but he could still see the laughter in her eyes. "Ugh, anyway…look how vibrant the color of the thread is, it doesn't look old at all. It looks like she could have finished it yesterday."

"Looks like who finished what yesterday?" Sokka asked. He emerged from his room, swiftly pulling back his hair for the day.

"Katara found something that my mother did, and it looks brand new." Zuko responded.

The piece seemed to catch Sokka's eye from across the room. He walked further into the room and a slow smile spread over his face."Wow this is actually pretty neat. I know these are flowers and all, but if you know what you are looking at, you would see that this is a map of the Earth Kingdom."

"What?" Zuko said, rushing over to Sokka.

"Oh yea, that's what it is all right. Hang on for one second." Sokka called and dug through his things, pulling his rolled maps from his bag. He selected one and hurried back over. First he laid his map of the Earth Kingdom on the ground, and next to it he put the work of Zuko's mother. "Check it out." He said.

Sure enough, the arrangement of the flowers matched the lay of the land of earthbenders. Katara and Zuko exchanged a glance. Her expression was curious and his was one of great excitement.

"I wonder if this could be a clue from my Mother?" Zuko wondered.

"That could be true, or it could be a coincidence." Katara said gently.

Sokka held up a finger, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure. Each of the flowers resembles a land mass in the Earth Kingdom, and I guess that _could_ be a coincidence. There's more to it than that. The flecks of color on the petals of the flowers match up to the location of the villages, and the centers of the flowers are the major cities for each part of the Earth Kingdom. There is no way all that happened by chance. I don't think this is an accident. If you ask me, it does seem like your Mom may be trying to tell you something." The Water Tribe warrior said.

"But what?" Zuko asked. He was also secretly wondering when Sokka got so smart. Maybe he'd always been and the young Prince just dismissed him as a meat-obsessed creep. He resolved in his endevors to be a better person to add never judging a book by it's cover.

"I wish I could tell you. If you don't mind, I'd like to hang on to this. I want to see if there is anything else to this map, but I would like to do it when we have a little more time." Sokka replied.

"No, I don't mind. This is the first glimpse I've had of my Mother for years. Thank you for helping me." Zuko said sincerely, holding out his hand.

"Don't thank me, man. You are a part of our little family now, and that's what family does – help each other. Even if that wasn't the reason, you helped me to free Suki and my Father from the Boiling Rock." He put out his own hand and grasped Zuko's forearm.

The guys started getting engrossed on a conversation about maps while Katara looked on. She was secretly pleased that Zuko and her brother got along so well.

"Ahh…it's like they're brothers already," A mischievous voice whispered in her ear. "That ought to help smooth things over with your Pops."

Toph's grin was so wide, Katara could almost hear a 'ting' from the huge display of the earthbender's teeth.

"I don't know what you mean by that." Katara huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Cut the crap, Sweetness. Let's just say I got my earful last night." Katara opened her mouth, and Toph held up her hand. "I can't even see your lips, and yet I knew that you were going to start flapping them. I'm not going to say anything to anyone. That doesn't mean that I can't give you a hard time."

"You were spying on us?" Katara whispered, and it came out sounding like a hiss.

Toph's sightless eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "Listen, Sugar Queen…it's not like I could ignore it. Your hearts were beating so loudly it sounded like a stampede. Maybe next time you want privacy you should, oh I don't know…._walk away from camp_!" She said.

Katara brushed some invisible dirt from her sleeve. "You'd better not say anything. I'm going to make breakfast now." The waterbender huffed, gathering her cooking supplies.

She used the rest of the grains and dried fruit she'd been saving to make their meal. She wished she had some honey for extra sweetness, but the dried fruit should be good enough.

After they ate, Katara and Zuko began cleaning up after the meal while Suki and Sokka started loading their things onto Appa. When everything was secured, Sokka poked his head over the saddle. "Well, that's everything." He declared.

"No it's not," Toph said, looking at them like they were missing something. When no one said anything she rolled her eyes. "Um, where's Aang?"

Everyone jumped up as one and ran inside.

"Aang! AANG! Where are you?" Zuko called.

"Yeah lazybones, we are ready to go!" Toph yelled.

They all split up to look for him, but no one was having any luck. It was like the airbender had vanished.

"Guys!" Sokka called out. "Come out here and look at this!" The gang hurried to the balcony where he waited impatiently. "Aang's staff is still here. That's so strange that he left it behind."

"He's obviously not in the house. Let's check the beach." Zuko suggested.

When they got to the beach, what they discovered was even stranger.

"Aang's footprints lead into the ocean and vanish." Sokka said.

"So he went for a midnight swim and disappeared?" Toph asked.

"Maybe he was captured." Katara said, looking off into the distance.

Sokka shook his head."I don't think so, sis. There's no sign of a struggle. There is only one place Aang could be right before and important battle. He's in the Spirit World."

"If that's true, then where's his body?" Zuko asked.

Sokka sighed. "Good point."

"I would say that he ran away again, but as much sense as that makes…why would he leave Appa and his staff?"

"He has to be on this island somewhere. Let's split up and look for him." Katara said.

"I'm going with Zuko!" Toph called, latching onto his arm. "Everyone else got to have a life changing field trip with Zuko, and now it's my turn. C'mon, Sparky…let's go find Aang."

"I'm going to take Appa and search from the sky. Zuko and Toph, you guys check the woods. Suki and Katara, you guys check the village." Sokka said, and he and Appa flew off.

Everyone else took off on foot with determined strides.

Toph was silent for a while as they searched the shady forest. Once she was sure she wouldn't be overheard, she pounced. "Sooo, Sparky. How long have you had a case of the _hot pants_ for Katara, anyway?" She asked. Her smile was truly wicked.

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks, spinning around to face her. His mouth was hanging open and it worked up and down silently. "Uhh…" He choked eloquently. "What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You like Sugar Queen don't you?" She teased.

He was so quiet and still after that if it weren't for the thumping of his heart she'd have thought he left. This wasn't as fun as picking on Katara…Zuko was way too serious.

"You can't say anything. I promised Katara we'd keep it quiet. For now." Zuko said. He cracked a smile when he saw the steam of her attack dissapate. He'd learned that freaking out like he normally did just made her mess with him more.

"Fine. You are no fun to pick on anyway, Sparky. Let's just try to find Aang." She said, stomping off.

Zuko laughed quietly and shook his head, following her through the trees. After searching high and low, they met up with everyone else. Sokka flew up last.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'd say you didn't find him either." He said, sliding off Appa.

"It's like he disappeared." Zuko said.

"Hey, has anyone else noticed that Momo's missing too?" Toph wondered.

Sokka jump up, his eyes wide and his hands gripping his face in horror. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ATE MOMO!" he cried, prying Appa's mouth open. "I'm coming for you buddy!" Sokka cried and crawled into the beast's mouth.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka…we have a real problem here." Zuko commanded sharply.

"Well, what do we do now?" Katara asked him, and everyone leaned forward expectantly to hear his answer.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Zuko asked, frowning.

Katara smiled a little. "I mean, you have to have realized you are our resident Aang tracking expert."

"Ugh, fine." He muttered. "Let's get on Appa and head out. I know someone who may be able to help us." Zuko took a rare seat on Appa's head and took the reins. Everyone else piled on and they were off, soaring into the air.

000~~~~000~~~~~000~~~~~000~~~~~000

"Ok, how is a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern supposed to help us find Aang?" Katara asked skeptically as she stepped into the shoddy building. It smelled of sweat and ale, and she wrinkled her nose.

"We're not here for drinks. We're here for her." Zuko said. He was pointing to a woman towards the back who had just started a fight. "Jun."

She was very lovely, with porcelain skin and raven hair. Her face wore an expression of serene enjoyment as she wove through her opponents like she was performing a dance.

"I don't know who this Jun lady is, but I like her." Toph said.

The gang walked over to her as she returned to her seat. She took a sip of her drink and raised a finely trimmed eyebrow. "Oh, Prince Pouty is here. Where's your creepy Grandpa?" she asked.

"He's my Uncle, and that's not the reason that we're here." Zuko said impatiently.

Jun looked from Katara to Zuko. "Hey, looks like you managed to work things out with your girlfriend."

Toph burst out laughing, doubling over and slapping her leg. Thankfully, Sokka and Suki thought it was a joke too and joined in.

"I'm not here to discuss my love life, Jun. We need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko snapped.

"Hmm, well that doesn't sound like fun." The bounty hunter drawled, sounding bored.

"No? How about the end of the world…does that sound like fun?" He shrieked.

Jun rolled her eyes, rising from her chair. "Take it down a notch lover boy. Let's see what I can do." She led them outside to where her shirshu awaited. "Do you have something with his scent?" she asked.

"I have his staff." Katara answered, bringing it over to Jun.

After sniffing in Aang's scent, Nyla began to circle around the clearing. After a few moments the search became frantic and the beast dropped suddenly to the ground, whining in frustration.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"It's means your friend's gone." Jun said.

"You mean…dead? Aang's dead?" Sokka wondered.

Jun smirked. "Nope. If he was dead then we would be able to find him. That kid is _gone_. I mean GONE gone. As of this moment, the Avatar doesn't exist. Oh well," She shrugged. "See ya."

"Wait!" Zuko called out, rushing to his pack and pulling out a moldy old sandal. "There's one man who might be able to help us defeat the Fire Lord...my Uncle. Try this." He said, and held out the shoe for Nyla to smell.

The rest of the gang moaned in disgust and held their noses. They all looked a little green.

"What?" Toph said, completely unaffected. "I think it's kind of sweet."

The shirshu caught his Uncle's scent and took off running. The gang ran over to Appa and jumped on.

Suki turned to Zuko. "So we are going to look for your Uncle?" She asked.

"Yes. He is the strongest firebender I know besides my Father. They don't call him the Dragon of the West for nothing." Zuko replied.

Sokka held up a finger. "Since you get the title Dragon for actually killing the dragon, they do call him that for nothing." He laughed.

Katara and Zuko gave him glares so deadly his laughter died off and he looked away. Everyone was quiet after that, lost in their own thoughts.

After a while, Toph spoke up. "So when are we going to talk about the elephant-panda in the room?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"I'm talking about Aang. How yet again he took off. Seriously, he needs to learn a different way to deal with his problems instead of leaving. We _need_ him right now. We need to plan for the attack on the Fire lord. That's a little hard to do when the main person that we are planning around is _missing_. Why is everyone okay with this right now? Friends don't treat each other like this." The blind earthbender said in disgust. She was truly sick of everyone pretending it never happened.

"That's just how it is with Aang, you know that." Sokka said, shrugging. "He's the Avatar. Sometimes he just has to leave and do 'Avatar stuff'."

"No," Zuko cut in, shaking his head. "I can't accept that. Toph's right. I mean, he's supposed to be detaching himself from the world to be the Avatar, and he drags around a traveling group."

"That's a little harsh, Zuko." Sokka said.

"Reality often is. What about the fact that he _gave up the ability to control the Avatar state_ because he had a crush on your sister. You can't look me in the eye and tell me that's not selfish. Not to mention the fact that he's _gone_. Two days before the comet and this guy takes off without even leaving a note." Zuko said in a clipped voice.

Sokka was going to continue to argue, but Katara interrupted him. "Zuko's right, Sokka. Why does he get to leave us all behind like we don't matter with no explanation at all when he has to go on some Spiritual journey? He only seems to need us to deal with his insecurities about the physical world. He can't keep leaving and not telling us where he's going like we don't mean anything to him."

"Okay, so I don't have an argument for that, sis. That doesn't change my plan to help save the world. I couldn't walk away from that if I tried."Sokka said sadly.

Everyone was quiet for a while, until Suki saw something in the distance.

"Hey, that looks like the walls of Ba Sing Se!" She cried. Sure enough, Jun and Nyla led them right to the gaping hole left behind by Azula's attack.

It was twilight as Appa touched down silently on the mossy rocks. Even though Azula's drilling machine had torn into the wall not long ago, it looked like it had been years. Plants covered the scattered boulders that had sunken into the ground.

"Your Uncle can't be far, Nyla is getting twitchy. This one's on the house lover boy. Good luck." Jun rode off. She didn't look back.

"Let's camp here for the night. We can look for my Uncle in the morning." Zuko suggested.

Everyone was in agreement, so they got to work. Everyone worked together to unload the food and supplies. Toph bent some stone lean-tos so that they wouldn't have to set up their tents.

Sokka and Suki turned in right after dinner. They didn't even bother to hide the fact they were sharing a tent that night. Zuko didn't blame them…it could be the last time they were together.

"Well, this is the part where I would normally start picking on you guys. You get a break since the comet's almost here. Good night." Toph said with a yawn and shuffled to her own bedroll.

Zuko and Katara sat alone by the fire. He watched her openly, drinking her in. She looked lovely…he couldn't remember a time she'd looked more beautiful to him. Her hair was down and it hung in soft sable waves down her back. He sighed loudly.

"What?" She asked.

His face flushed, and he almost didn't say anything. But the possible ending of everything meant he may not have another chance. "I was umm…well I was thinking about how pretty you are."

Katara's eyes lit up and she smiled at him. "That's really sweet of you to say that, Zuko." She bit her lip and scooted closer to where he sat, close enough for their knees to brush together. "I think you're handsome." She told him. Her voice was very shy as she looked at her hands.

"Really?" He asked, too surprised to be embarrassed.

She looked up, meeting his gaze. "Yes, really Zuko."

Her eyes were large and shone softly in the light on the fire. Zuko felt his heart contract at her words. Now he wanted to be closer to her, but he didn't want to push her too far. He put his hand over hers first, giving it a gentle squeeze. He was nervous. He wanted to ask if he could hold her, but didn't want to seem weak. He took a deep breath.

"Katara, I would understand if you don't want to, but uhh…" He paused, rubbing the back of his head. "I was wondering if I could…you know…" Zuko stopped again, holding his arms out stiffly like he was hugging a giant tree.

She looked confused. "I don't get it."

His face was truly glowing, and he wished she knew what he was talking about. Asking for affection was pretty much at the top of the list of things he thought he'd never do. But right now, he didn't care. He needed to be close to her.

He looked down and took another deep breath. "I want to put my arms around you." He said to his knees.

"Oh." She said simply. Was _Zuko_ asking to cuddle? She looked at him, and what she found there made her want to laugh and tear up at the same time. His face was so scared and hopeful, and it seemed like he was trying to chew his lip off.

Instead of answering him, she shuffled over so close to him that she could feel the heat radiating from him. She slid her arms around his middle, laying her head on his chest.

Zuko stiffened slightly. He tentatively put his arms around her shoulders, holding her close. This was worth the embarrassment…she felt amazing. Her hair was whispering against his arm, and she smelled of fire lilies again.

They stayed like that for a long time. Katara closed her eyes and listened to his heart that was thumping steadily beneath her ear. What he'd said before on Ember Island was true. This _did_ feel right.

Their moment of peace was shattered by Toph bursting out of her tent. "Heads up, love birds…we have company." Her stance was tense and ready.

A wall of fire rose suddenly from the ground, and a silhouette appeared on the wall. "Well, look who's here!" A familiar voice called, followed by high-pitched snorting laughter.

The wall of flames rose higher, throwing light on the figure and revealing more people behind him. The leapt from the broken wall to stand in front of the gang.

"Okay, what's going on here? We're surrounded by old people!" Toph cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Not just any old people! These men are all great Masters," She said, running to stand in front of her teacher. She smiled at him, bowing low. "Pakku! I'm so glad to see you."

Pakku bowed in return. "It is appropriate to bow to your old teacher. But how about a hug for your new grandfather?" He said with a warm smile.

"That's so exciting!" Katara exclaimed, closing the distance and hugging him. "You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again."

Sokka shrieked loudly, slapping his hands against his cheeks. He sped over, wrapping his arms around Pakku's neck. "Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp." He cried.

He pushed Sokka away. "You can still call me Pakku."

"How about Grandpakku?" Sokka asked.

"No." Pakku replied.

"Wait…how do you all know each other?" Toph wondered.

"All old people know each other, don't you know that?" Bumi answered.

"We are all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Piandao said, smiling at them all.

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko said, smiling back.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, beauty, truth and peace. But about a month ago, we received word that we were needed for something important." Jeong-Jeong said.

"It came from your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Pakku said. He grinned at Zuko.

"Well, that's who we're looking for!" Toph exclaimed.

"Then we will take you to him," Piandao began, but was interrupted by Bumi.

"Wait a minute. Someone is missing from your group. Someone important. Where's Momo?" The crazy old earthbender cried.

"He's gone, and so is Aang." Sokka replied.

"Oh, well. At least they have each other. They should be fine…let's go!" Bumi called out, launching himself into the air by bending a chunk of rock. He was laughing madly.

He led them through the hole in the wall of Ba Sing Se to a large pile of boulders. With a stomp of his foot, Bumi opened a doorway in the rock. "Welcome to old people camp." He said, gesturing them inside.

Sokka turned to Bumi. "So how did you escape Omashu?" He wondered.

"Oh I didn't escape. Everyone ELSE escaped. There I was, back in Omashu waiting for just the right moment. That's when the eclipse happened." He continued to tell the story of how he rid the city of firebenders and reclaimed Omashu.

"Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself!" Suki cried.

"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Bumi asked.

Zuko and Sokka exchanged a quick glance.

"Nah." Zuko said.

"Nope, not really." Added Sokka.

"Okay, enough with the small talk…where's my Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"He is in that tent down there." Piandao said, pointing to a tent that sat slightly apart from the others.

Zuko strode over to the tent with purpose, and then stopped cold in front of it. For a moment, he'd forgotten that Uncle was probably really mad at him. The young prince began pacing in from of the tent.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara asked as she walked up.

"My Uncle is right inside and I have no idea what to say to him." He replied. He sat down abruptly and put his head in his hands. "He hates me, I just know it. What am I supposed to say? He's got to want some kind of explanation." The words stumbled out of his mouth; he was franticly nervous.

Katara moved to stand next to him and took his hand. "You could always try the truth." She suggested.

"Oh yeah, that should go over really well," Zuko commented dryly. "He loved me and supported me any way that he could, and I turned against him. That's the truth."

"You still have to try. Remember I told you that I thought that he would forgive you? I still do." She stole a quick glance around, and when she saw no one was looking she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'd like to think I getting to know you pretty well, and I think you would really be angry with yourself if you don't do this." She squeezed his hand.

He gave her a tiny smile before stepping inside. "Uncle," He started to say, but was cut off by Iroh's loud snores. Zuko shook his head and laughed a little. He sat down on the floor behind his Uncle. It was less than an hour until sunrise, so he didn't have long to wait. He closed his eyes and meditated. A little calm right was just what he needed.

The time passed quickly, and the sun rose. His Uncle sat up and stretched with a huge yawn. Zuko knew his Uncle had sensed his presence by the way his shoulders stiffened.

"Uncle…I know that you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know," His voice cracked and tears began falling freely from his eyes. "I am so sorry and ashamed for what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you, but I…"

His next words were cut off as Iroh grabbed him in a fierce hug.

"How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious!" Zuko exclaimed.

'I was never angry with you. I was sad, because I thought you had lost your way." Iroh replied.

"I did lose my way."

"But you found it again, and you did it by yourself," Iroh pulled back to gaze proudly at Zuko, his hand resting on the young man's arm. "And I am so happy that you found your way here." The great Dragon wiped away his own tears and pulled his Nephew in for another warm hug.

Zuko returned it without hesitation. "I want you to….no, I _need_ you to know something. If this ends badly for one of both of us, Uncle…I just want you to know that you have been a real father to me these last few years. Not Ozai. You are the only family I have right now, and I know I don't ever say this enough….but I love you Uncle. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

Iroh was obviously touched. "I love you as well, Nephew. Thank you for telling me this. It does my old heart good to hear you so openly speak of your feelings."

"I know it hasn't been that long since I've seen you, but I've changed a lot. Or, I'd like to think I have anyways." Zuko replied.

Iroh took a good look at Zuko. He'd never seen his face so relaxed and open…and smiling. "Zuko, if I didn't know better…I would say that you are in love!"

His Nephew's expression froze into place and his entire body tensed up. Hmm…interesting…

"What? Uhh, what makes you say that? Don't be silly." Zuko said weakly, his eyes shifting to look away. He could never lie to his Uncle…he was in real trouble here.

"I have known you since you were a baby, Zuko. You are trying to hide something from me!" Iroh cried.

Zuko closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Uncle, I'm kind of in the middle of a complicated situation." He sighed deeply. "But it would be nice to talk to you about it, I guess."

"Even though we are short on time, I would be happy to help you if I can." Iroh said, smiling warmly.

"Okay…short version? Aang's in love with Katara. The only problem with that is…Katara and I like each other. A lot. I know for me it's a lot more than just 'like'. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way." Zuko said.

"Hmm, this _is_ complicated." Iroh was shocked to say the least. He was expecting to hear his Nephew finally had relented to Mai's advances. But the waterbending girl that traveled with the Avatar? It wasn't hard to understand why; she was a lovely young woman inside and out.

"You have no idea. Katara doesn't want to say anything to anyone yet. She thinks that if Aang finds out, it may distract him while he battles my father." He said, frowning.

"So you are feeling rather conflicted, yes? I can see that this is not easy for you to accept. I understand why, Nephew…but I can also understand Miss Katara's point. The entire world _does_ need the Avatar to be more focused than ever." Iroh commented wisely.

"Ugh, I know you're both right, that's why I agreed to keep it quiet. It just makes me…" Zuko growled to illustrate exactly how that made him feel.

"Jealous?" Iroh offered helpfully. "That's not hard to believe. Don't let it get to you too much. We all need you at your best too."

A thought occurred to Zuko, something he had overlooked. "Uncle, when my Father falls, you are the rightful person to step up."

Iroh cut him off. "I hope that you feel better now. We should get outside." He shoved Zuko firmly out of the door. They joined the others at the campfire.

"Uncle, you are the only person other than the Avatar that can defeat the Father Lord."

"You mean the Fire Lord." Toph said dryly.

"That's what I just said." Zuko hissed.

"Hmm, I don't think that would be a good idea." Iroh said.

"You can beat him, and we will be there to help." Zuko countered.

"Even if I could beat Ozai, and I don't know that I could…it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence; a brother killing a brother to grab power." He took a sip of his tea. "The only way for the war to end peacefully is for the _Avatar_ to defeat the Fire Lord."

Zuko looked up at him. "And afterwards, you can come and take your rightful place on the throne."

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko." Iroh replied.

"Unquestionable honor…but I've made so many mistakes." Zuko said.

"Yes. You have." Iroh said simply. "You've struggled and you've suffered. You have followed your own path, and have restored your own honor. Only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

"I'll try, Uncle. I promise." Zuko whispered.

"What if Aang doesn't come back...then what?" Toph asked.

"Sozin's comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would take Ba Sing Se. Only now I realize that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again." Iroh declared.

"So that's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus!" Suki exclaimed.

Iroh smiled at her. "Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation; so that when the Fire Lord falls you will be there to claim the throne. But Azula will be there." He cautioned.

'I can handle Azula." Zuko growled.

"Not alone. You will need help." Iroh insisted.

"You're right. Katara, how would you like to put Azula in her place?" Zuko asked, smirking. He knew exactly how much she would like it.

"It would be my pleasure." She answered.

"Well, what about us…why's our destiny?" Sokka wondered.

"What do _you_ think it is?" Iroh countered.

"I think that even though we have no idea where Aang is, we should do everything we can to stop the airship fleet." Sokka replied.

"And that means that if Aang is there to face the Fire Lord, we will be there to help if he needs it." Toph finished, pounding her fist into her hand.

Toph, Suki and Sokka mounted a giant eel hound given to them by Piandao. Sokka's Master also gave him a map showing the location of the airship fleet. Zuko and Katara climbed into Appa's saddle.

Iroh came to see them off.

"So, if I am going to be the Fire Lord, what are you going to do?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"After I conquer Ba Sing Se, I am going to re-conquer my tea shop." He pulled the white lotus tile from his sleeve, flipping it into the air and catching it in his fist. "And I am going to play Pai Sho EVERY DAY!" Iroh cried, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Katara and smiled at each other, and Sokka turned to Zuko. "Take care of my little sister." Sokka said.

"You have my word." Zuko promised.

"Good-bye, Iroh." Katara said.

"Today destiny is our friend…I know it." Iroh said in response, bowing his head.

With that, the gang departed. They were ready to face their destiny.

_Don't forget to take out the trash, weed the garden and leave me a review. You don't even have to go outside to leave a review :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_OMG, this is the story that won't stop writing itself! I keep thinking I am almost done, looking over my written notes. Then I look to the re-write I'm doing on paper and notice I am up to 100 hand-written pages. Sigh. Just forget what I told you about two parts lol. It looks like this is growing into a story. It will apparently have as many chapters as it wants. _

_Thank you again to the folks that take the time to review. Even if you don't, I can still see that a lot of people are stopping by. Although, I wouldn't say no to some reviews. Without them, writing this reminds me of eating s'mores with no chocolate. Please stop making me eat s'mores with no chocolate!_

_PenguinChagrin, I wish that you had an account so that I could respond to your awesome reviews as fully as I would like. You are funny as hell, and your reviews make me laugh. Thanks for being first :3_

_Once again I would like to proclaim that I do not own the show Avatar the Last Airbender. I do own over 3000 books on Kindle._

Part One – Chapter 4

Zuko and Katara sat in companionable silence. The sky was glowing red from the light of the approaching comet and they were enjoying the quiet moment.

He was thinking hard about the horribly dangerous situation they faced. Not only did they have to make sure to defeat Azula, but Aang had to come back and beat the Fire Lord. This could truly be the last time they were together, and it frightened him. He had just come to realize that he shared feelings with someone, and it could be taken away from him at any moment. It wasn't fair that their time could be cut so short.

Without warning he hopped into Appa's saddle. Zuko took hold of her arm and pulled her into a desperate embrace, and she was pleasantly surprised at his display of affection. It was also deeply touching, because she was fairly certain she was one of few people to see him like that. She held onto him for dear life.

Zuko was glad to see that Katara felt the need to be close too. He ran his long fingers through her soft brown tresses. He smiled when she sighed contentedly. Her hand was rubbing light circles on his back and it felt…nice.

Katara was starting to think about the kisses that they had shared, and wanted to kiss him again. Never in her life had _she_ been the one to initiate a kiss, and her face burned red like the sky. Katara also wanted to make sure to say out loud that she was beginning to have pretty strong feelings for him.

She reached up to touch Zuko's face and he looked down at her. His eyes were…beautiful for lack of a better word. They were golden, with different shades of the shimmering hue blending together perfectly. They were deep and full and she almost got lost in them. Katara brushed her thumb across his bottom lip, and Zuko drew in a startled breath.

"Zuko," She said, her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat. "I want to you know something. I am starting to care for you. A lot. I want us to win so badly, not just for the world…but also so we can have a chance to see where this goes. I…I think we have something special between us." A tear slipped from his good eye and she was lost forever.

"I feel the same way, Katara. If we manage to pull this off, promise you will stay with me in the Fire Nation." Zuko said, his voice a rough whisper.

"Okay, I will. I would have to return to the Southern Water Tribe after the war. I need to see my Gran-Gran, and I'm not sure if she would be up for such a long trip. I do promise that I will come back after that." She said, taking a deep shaky breath. Katara leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Zuko was shocked that Katara was kissing him, but he wasn't going to complain. Their lips touched softly together, and he poured all his burgeoning emotions into that kiss.

Katara responded by wrapping her arms more tightly around him. He didn't want to push her obvious innocence too far, but he thought maybe they could take things a little further. He gently ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She sucked in a sharp breath through her nose, but she did not pull away. He continued to prod her lips mellifluously, begging her for entrance.

She parted her lips for him, and he began to tenderly explore. Zuko's tongue moved softly around her own until her breathing was ragged and her hands fisted in his hair.

When he pulled away, he tucked her into his arms again. They didn't speak. They saw they Fire Nation palace looming in the distance. Both Katara and Zuko were both petrified of losing each other.

As they drew closer, Zuko saw his sister in the courtyard, surrounded by Fire Sages. Just in time.

000~~~~000~~~~000~~~~000~~~~000

Sokka, Suki and Toph dismounted the giant eel hound and scrambled up the closest hill to get a better view of the area. They reached the top just as the first airship left the ground.

"We're too late, the fleet's already in the air!" Sokka called.

"Then we're going to take off too. Where's the closest ship?" Toph asked. When she felt Sokka raise his arm to point, she launched them into the air with her earthbending. Screaming they sailed through the air and landed roughly on deck. It was deserted and they walked right inside.

They crept down a long hallway and approached a huge metal door. Toph tapped on it experimentally a few times, and then knocked it down. She fell on top of it and wrapped it around herself like seamless armor. It protected her from the flames of the benders. Toph quickly dispatched of them, pinning them to the walls and ceilings with sheets of metal.

"That's how it's done." Toph declared.

"Take the wheel." Sokka said.

"Um, hello…blind girl here." Toph waved at him, laughing.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "I was talking to Suki."

"That would make more sense." Toph quipped.

Sokka had an idea to get rid of the crew. He tricked them into the bomb bay by announcing there was a birthday party there. In ten minutes the Water Tribe youth had dumped them all screaming into the ocean.

"Fire Lord Ozai, here we come!" Sokka cried. He looked through his telescope to see how close they were to the lead ship. "Oh no, we will never catch up in time." He exclaimed.

Sokka watched in horror as the Fire Lord launched a massive fire blast that burned everything in its path to cinders. Suddenly, the main ship began to veer off course, and it looked like the engine was exploding. The Fire Lord's ship slammed into a mountain side.

"What just happened?" Suki asked.

"It's Aang, he's back!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down. "He's back!"

Sokka watched as Fire Lord Ozai and the Avatar began their battle. It was obviously a clash of two amazingly powerful benders. "Yeah go Aang! AIRBENDING SLICE!" he yelled.

"Sokka, shouldn't we do something to help him?" His girlfriend asked.

"No. The Fire Lord is Aang's fight. We need to focus and figure out how we are going to get rid of the fleet." He replied.

"How do you plan on doing that, Captain Boomerang? I can't see out of this hunk of flying metal." Toph cried.

"_Airship_ Slice!" Sokka said excitedly.

Toph and Suki looked confused. Sokka rushed over to the wheel and took over. He expertly pulled levers and turned the wheel to maneuver the giant war balloon. They banked hard to one side and they flew over the fleet. The young warrior managed to turn the ship back on target and opened the throttle.

"This is going to be a rough ride. We need to get to the top of this thing fast." Sokka cried.

They made it to the top of the ship just as it began to crumble beneath them. Toph and Sokka were horrified when the section of the ship where they stood split from Suki's.

"Suki!" Sokka screamed.

"I'm fine, just go complete the mission!" She called from a cloud of black smoke. Sokka's heart turned to ice.

"I think we need to jump!" Toph cried out, panicking.

They barely had enough time to jump off and land on another ship. Sokka threw his body on top of Toph's to protect her from hot flying metal. He closed his eyes tightly, and he started to plead with the Spirits to save Suki. To protect him and Toph. To give Aang the strength he needed to defeat Fire Lord Ozai.

000~~~~000~~~~000~~~~~000~~~~000

"I crown you Fire Lord…" The Fire Sage declared as Katara and Zuko swept into the courtyard, Appa bellowing thunderously.

"You will not be the new Fire Lord, Azula. I will." Zuko called out, leaping smoothly to the ground.

Azula giggled almost girlishly. "Oh, Zuko…you're so hilarious." She crowed, holding up her hand to stop the Fire Sage from placing the crown into her messy up do. "No, this is too good to pass up. The showdown that has always been destined to happen. I challenge you to an Agni-Kai!" Her mouth was curved into a dreadful sneer.

He took a good look at his only sister. Clearly, her face held madness; it contorted her face until it was almost unrecognizable. Her eyes were watery and red, and her skin was blotchy like she'd been crying. His off balanced sibling had finally stumbled into the deep end.

"You're on." Zuko growled.

"Zuko, no…what are you doing?" Katara whispered furiously. "She's only doing this so she doesn't have to take on both of us. I don't want you to take that risk."

"I know all that, but I can take her this time. She's off…I can't explain it. There is no way Azula will be able to maintain the focus she needs for long. Not to mention I don't want you to get hurt." He replied quietly.

"And I don't want _you_ to get hurt." Katara murmured, her eyes welling.

"I swore to Sokka that I would keep you safe, and I intend on keeping that promise. Lay low and stay safe for now, and if things get too bad you can jump in, okay?" He pleaded.

Katara looked into his eyes for a long moment before turning her head and sighing. "I'll agree. For now."

"Alright brother, if you are finished conversing with that dirty peasant we will begin. Agni-Kai, remember?" Azula called, she was already in place.

Katara moved reluctantly to the side and her stomach was churning with worry. She watched as Zuko moved to stand opposite from Azula. They turned their backs on one another, kneeling.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother." Azula said as she stood, dropping her robes to the ground.

"No you're not." Zuko said.

When he turned to face her, it was just as Zuko had guessed. Her form was off. Her movements while normally were sharp and precise were currently sloppy and poorly executed.

Azula made the first move and blue fire flared brilliantly across the ring. Zuko's flames rushed forward to meet them, causing a tremendous explosion. They countered each other's moves perfectly one after another, but Zuko could almost feel her concentration slip. She began to use her flames to jet around him, trying to find an opening. Zuko wheeled around on his back, and flung an expanding ring of fire from his feet. It caught Azula by surprise and she tumbled roughly head over heels, skidding to a stop on her back.

"What…no lightning? I'm disappointed. Are you afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko called out mockingly. He calmly took his stance.

"You want lightning…I'll show you lightning!" Azula shrieked, gathering crackling streaks of power around her.

Just as he saw Azula's maniacal glare settle on Katara, he realized his fatal error. Azula released the lightning straight at the young waterbender.

"No!" He cried. Zuko threw himself in front of his sister's attack. It struck him square in the middle of his chest. It suspended him in the air for a split second before he collapsed to the ground moaning and twitching. Smoke rose from his body.

"Zuko!" Katara wailed and ran for him. Azula stopped her with another lightning bolt.

Azula rushed after her, laughing.

000~~~~000~~~~000~~~~000~~~000

Sokka and Toph ran as fast as they could across the top of the ship. When they reached the tail end, he whipped around.

"Toph, do you think that you can bend this rudder into place? We can make this beast spiral out of control and take out the others." He asked.

"Step aside, Snoozles." Toph said, spitting into her palms and rubbing them together. She gathered the metal between her fingers like cloth and she easily jammed the rudder.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are for inventing metal bending?" Sokka cried.

"You could stand to mention it more." She said happily.

They both turned their heads when a hatch opened behind them. A firebender emerged launching one lethal attack after another. Sokka grabbing Toph's hand and dragging her along behind him.

A fire blast blew past him so closely that Sokka slipped. He and Toph started to slide from the top of the ship. They both screamed desperately. Sokka managed to draw his sword stabbing it into the giant balloon. They flew downwards wickedly fast and Sokka landed roughly on one of the support beams.

He heard the snap first then felt the nauseating pain. "Ahh! My leg!" He screamed. The Water Tribe warrior clutched onto Toph's hand tightly; the only thing between her and a plunge to her death. "Hang on Toph!"

"Yeah, no worries there." She called back.

Sokka's eyes widened in disbelief as two more benders emerged, flanking him on the two closest beams. Before the first wave of fire could reach him, he grabbed his boomerang and knocked him off balance. Without missing a beat he drew his sword and flung it with all his might. It severed the beam the second bender was standing on and he fell off screaming. Ten more men stepped into view, forming a line.

Toph's hand began to slip and Sokka held on as tight as he could. "I don't think boomerang is coming back this time, Toph. This is the end." He said.

Before a tear could fall from her eye another ship barreled under them. They tumbled onto it and Sokka's leg flared with pain.

"How did that happen?" Toph asked, amazed. "Did boomerang come back?"

Sokka looked up and smiled hugely. "No, Suki did!" He hollered. He had never been so happy to see her.

000~~~~000~~~~~000~~~~000~~~~000

Azula was truly the most ruthless person that Katara had ever faced. She mercilessly advanced on the young waterbending master, throwing huge waves of fire. She desperately tried to reach Zuko.

"Oh no, I would be more comfortable if our family physician looked after him." Azula cried as she continued to keep Katara on the defensive.

Zuko watched helplessly from the ground, writhing in agony. He didn't even have the strength to lift his hand. "Agni," He croaked. "Please keep her safe."

The firebending Princess had Katara pinned. There were walls behind and to one side, and a covered pathway blocked her view. She rolled out as fast as she could, quickly springing to her feet and dashing off.

Azula was not far behind and Katara was forced under another covered path. She stumbled and fell onto a grate. When she looked down, Katara knew she would have a chance. When she saw a chain hanging off a valve handle a plan formed in her mind.

"Where are you now, dirty peasant? I'm getting bored now; it's time to end this!" Azula screamed as she came into view.

Katara distracted her with a flurry of water whips, causing Azula to tumble onto the grate. Azula stood and readied her hand, preparing to strike the waterbender. Water surrounded them in an instant and hardened into ice. Using her bending, Katara liquefied the area around herself. She ghosted around Azula and used the chain to tie her to the grate.

The water rushed down around them. Azula thrashed around wildly screaming at the top of her lungs. Chaining her more firmly. Katara ran as fast as she could to where Zuko lay still in the courtyard. Azula was shrieking in the background, working on a complete meltdown.

"Oh, Spirits," She said, breathless and beginning to cry she turned him over. "Zuko, please be okay." Seeing the wound on his chest made her sob in earnest. There was an open wound that was charred around the edges. The area of skin around it was shot with angry red lines that resembled lightning.

Her hands shook as she uncorked her water skin. She bent the water into a glowing blue glove around her hands, placing them gently on the grisly injury. Almost immediately he stopped writhing, and the taught lines of his face began to relax as his pain lessened.

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko said. His voice was weak and quiet.

"I should be the one thanking you. Why did you do it, you could have died!" Katara was weeping and it was hard to make out her words.

"You would have done the same thing, and I couldn't watch Azula kill you." Zuko said. He reached over to grab her hand and held it tight.

It wasn't close enough for Katara. She gently pulled him into a sitting position. This time, his head lay against her chest. Her hands ran through his hair softly. They stayed like that until the first brave soul emerged out of the Palace.

000~~~~000~~~~~000~~~~000~~~~000

The battle between the Fire Lord and Aang was over. Sokka steered the airship towards where he and Suki had seen tremendous flashes of blue and orange light. The giant pillars of color had seemed to shoot miles into the sky.

He spotted Aang through the telescope and brought the ship down. Leaning heavily on Toph and Suki, Sokka hobbled down the ramp.

Aang stood stock still and hadn't seemed to notice that anyone else was there. He stared with a horrified expression at the prone body of the Fire Lord.

"Is he…alive?" Suki asked.

Before the airbender could answer, Ozai whimpered like a whipped dog. He slowly looked up at her.

"Mother," Ozai croaked. "Please…please don't let them hurt me anymore. They won't stop hurting me!" He began to gig his nails into his own arms, raking open long ragged gouges. His eyes rolled madly and he sobbed, broken. Spittle flew out of his mouth and coated his chin as he continued to scream. "Mother, why did you let them put bugs in me? Please Mother I CAN"T GET THEM OUT!" Ozai wailed.

"Aang, what have you done to him? Toph asked, horrified.

The Avatar finally looked up. "I…I don't know." He sputtered.

"What do you mean _you don't know?_ We saw a crazy light after the battle…was that what did this to him?" Sokka demanded. "And not that this is any less important, but where have you been?"

"When I left Ember Island, I didn't really know I was leaving. It was like I was sleepwalking," Aang began. "When I woke up I thought I was on a giant lion turtle. I told him that I was trying to save the world and he taught me how to take someone's bending away. He told me that I would face the consequences if I didn't have a strong spirit, but I didn't know this is what he meant! I did take his bending away, it's gone. But so is his mind." Aang's knees gave out and he buried his head in his arms.

"This is supposed to be better than killing him _how?_" Toph asked. As if to illustrate her point, Ozai began ripping large chunks of hair from his scalp. With a hard look in her clouded eyes, Toph fashioned shackles from stone and secured Ozai's hands.

Sokka sighed heavily. "We need to get back to the Fire Nation to help Zuko and Katara if they need us. We also need to figure out what to do with Ozai."

They boarded the ship and secured the Fire Lord as far away from them as they could. No one spoke for most of the trip other than Ozai who wailed like a dying animal the entire time.

000~~~~000~~~~~000~~~~000~~~~000

Katara paced impatiently in front of a pair of ornate carved wooden doors. The palace staff had gathered Zuko up and rushed him in here before she could blink. They refused to let her in until her had been examined and the physician said it was all right.

The memory of Zuko taking a direct hit of Azula's lightning kept flashing through her mind. There wasn't anything in her life that had scared her so badly, other than when her mother was murdered. It seemed like her own heart had stopped in that moment.

"Master Katara," The assistant called as he left Zuko's chambers. "You may go in now.

She didn't spare him a second glace as she rushed into the room. The doctor was just finishing up a wrapping on Zuko's chest. He turned to Katara, nodding.

"I am Hao, the Royal Physician, and I am pleased to meet you Lady. Zuko tells me that the Fire Nation owes you a great debt." He smiled at her. The doctor was an older man with kind eyes and salt and pepper hair.

"Please, Hao…Zuko is my friend. Besides, you don't need to thank me. Healing is a gift from the Spirits and it would be wrong of me not to share it." Katara smiled at him sweetly.

"Prince Zuko, I will take my leave now," He said, bowing. "You seem to

be in good hands." He gathered his supplies and left the room, closing the door behind himself.

Zuko was sitting up slowly, grimacing. Katara hurried to his side. She put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Don't sit up!" She cried. "You need to rest." Katara pushed him back down, tucking the blankets back around him.

"Fine, but you need to be closer." Zuko murmured. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to lay beside him.

Katara was a little overwhelmed to be lying in such an intimate position with Zuko, but she did not pull away. They had come so close to defeat and she had come close to watching him die. There was nothing she wanted more than to be in his arms. She settled down onto the bed, laying her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"I was so scared. For a second, I thought you were gone," She paused, taking a deep breath and pressing her forehead against him. "And I began to think about how I would go on. It was the longest moment of my life. I don't think I could go on, Zuko. It's just, I care about you so much and,"

"Shh," Zuko hushed her while he rubbed her arm. "I know, I was scared too but it's over now. You and I are both going to be okay. Azula is heavily sedated and under heavy guard. We received word by messenger hawk that the Fire Lord was defeated. It's really going to be okay now." He said soothingly.

"I know that. I need to snap out of it, don't I? We did it, we actually won.' She said.

"Yes, and tomorrow I will be crowned as the new Fire Lord. It's so unreal, like I could wake up at any moment to find it's all been a dream." He said quietly.

"It's not a dream. You will be Fire Lord, and I am so proud of you. The last few years have been really hard for us, but I wouldn't change them for the world. The things I have learned and…" She trailed off, blushing.

"And what?" Zuko asked. He looked down at her.

"I'm just not used to what we have together. It's wonderful, of course. I just never felt this way about anyone before and it's wonderful and scary at the same time…just hard to talk about I guess." She laughed breathlessly and felt like a moron for babbling.

"I know what you mean, Katara. It feels like your heart is trying to jump out…don't forget that I'm feeling the same way you are." Zuko said. "Now what were you saying?"

"I was going to say that I wouldn't change the things I have learned or the way I feel about you for anything. So many people look their entire lives for someone to care for, so I'm just grateful, that's all." She said quietly. She turned her head to look at him, and he was already gazing at her.

They looked into each other's eyes, and Katara felt that breathless heaviness gathering in her chest. He rolled to his side and they were face to face. Her heart sped up as he moved closer. She met him halfway and they kissed. It was just an innocent press of his lips on hers and she was surprised that it wasn't enough.

Katara and Zuko were both startled by a knock on the door. She sprang out of the bed, her face flaming hot. She quickly smoothed her clothes and settled more appropriately into the chair by his bedside.

"Enter." He called out.

"Prince Zuko, Lady Mai has requested an audience. I did tell her that you are currently recovering from your injury and trying to rest, but she insisted. Shall I send her away?" His servant asked.

Xue was an older woman who had been with his family for years. She was a person that Zuko could trust. She was a servant for his mother, and that was who Xue was always loyal to. She had also helped to care for him since he was a baby, and he couldn't imagine anyone else in her place. He also knew that she hated Mai with a passion and would love nothing better than to kick her out.

Zuko sighed. "No, I suppose that you should let her in. There are some things I need to discuss with her."

Xue bowed and turned to leave the room, and Zuko stopped her. "Before you retire for the night, please show Lady Katara to her rooms." He requested.

"Shall I have her stay in the formal guest chambers?" She asked.

"No, no use the family guest rooms instead." He replied.

If Xue was surprised that the Prince wanted to use rooms no one had needed for years she didn't show it. They were rooms only for very special guests. She bowed again. "Of course. Lady Katara if you would please follow me I would be happy to show you to your rooms." Xue said.

Katara nodded and turned to Zuko. "Try and get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow." She told him. She wished that they were alone. That way she could wish Zuko luck on speaking with Mai. She reached over to squeeze his hand. "Good night, Zuko." She said.

"Good night, Katara." He replied.

Xue motioned for Katara to walk in front of her. His servant then turned to wink at him. "Good luck." She mouthed.

Zuko rolled his eyes. This was _not_ something he looked forward to.

_Oh no, now he has to talk to Mai! She's such a boring piece of furniture._


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, so Chapter 5…can't believe this thing is so long. I didn't think I had that much of an imagination lol._

_I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've updated, but never fear – I have not abandoned you! I live in Florida, and it's been perfect beach weather with calm glassy seas. How could I NOT go? Now I am currently slightly lobsterfied, so this is the perfect time to sit still and get some work done :3_

_To my faithful return readers: Even if you don't review, I can tell you must be revisiting I have over 2000 hits. That's a big deal to me, little old me :3 to have that many people reading this. Also, I thought I would get a bit more feedback from the last Chapter. What do you think of Ozai's fate? Was it lame? I'm dying to know your opinion! It's hard to be inspired if no one else is…know what I'm sayin?_

_The Zutara in this story should be compared to…an hourglass. More and more will trickle in. Just keep in mind the rating ;)_

_For what seems like the millionth time: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters. I do own a 425/30 record online in Mortal Kombat. Feel up for the challenge? _

Chapter 5

The moment he'd been dreading was upon him. Zuko realized that Mai had sacrificed quite a bit for him. To thank her, he had broken up with her in a note. That was one of the reasons he knew they needed to talk. He did owe her an apology for the impersonal way he'd ended things. Not only that, but he also wanted her to have a sense of closure. The worst part was going to be telling her things were really and truly over. Zuko had heard through the grape vine that she was calling herself his girlfriend again.

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Enter." Zuko said. He took a deep breath and tried not to be nervous.

Mai stepped into the room. If he didn't know any better he would say she was…smiling. Great, so this was going to be even worse than he'd ever been able to imagine. Why did she have to look so…_happy_? This would be so much easier if she was wearing her trademark neutral expression.

"Mai, I'm pleased to see that you are alright." He said stiffly.

Her step faltered slightly, and then she continued to his bedside. "It doesn't seem like _you_ are, maybe I will just come back later." Mai said quietly, her good mood slipping.

"No! No, don't leave…I'm happy to see you, Mai. I have something that I've wanted to talk to you about. Have a seat, please." Zuko motioned to the chair.

When she was not invited to join him on the bed, her face re-arranged itself back into all its indifferent glory. She looked at him, seemingly bored and waited for him to speak.

"So, um…when did you get out of prison? I hadn't heard that you'd been released yet." Zuko asked.

"My uncle. It also doesn't hurt that the new Fire Lord is my boyfriend." She replied.

"You heard about my coronation already?" He asked. _Great Agni, she _does_ think we are still together. This is going to be great._

"Word spreads quickly, you know that. They say that the Sages will coronate you tomorrow." Mai commented.

"Yeah…I guess so. Listen," His voice cracked a bit, and he swallowed thickly. "I want to talk to you about the way I left things between us. I'm so sorry that I didn't have the guts to face you and tell you that I was leaving personally. I've known you for a very long time, and you deserve more respect than that. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me."

Mai's smile almost returned, until she noticed that Zuko's face was still blank and serious.

"Mai…" He started.

"You can't be serious…you're leaving again? I thought the point was for you to be Fire Lord and now you are running from the title?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not leaving." Zuko said calmly.

"Then what's your problem?" Mai demanded.

"There is something else that I need to tell you," He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "A lot has changed since the last time we saw each other, and I've changed a lot too. My travels had much to teach me. They taught me how to be honest, how to be a friend…but most importantly to remain true and honest about how I feel."

Zuko stopped for a moment and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. He was trying to think of a gentle way to tell her it was over, but the more he thought about it the more he knew there wasn't one. He looked up to meet her eyes with great effort.

"Mai, you have been a friend to me since we were both very young. Now I've come to realize that we should have remained only that." Zuko said gently.

Now her expression cracked a bit, and she frowned. "What are you trying to tell me Zuko?" She asked angrily.

"I'm trying to say that we should just be friends. The only feelings that I have for you are friendship. I'm so sorry." Zuko replied.

"You're sorry? That's wonderful Zuko. Knowing that you're really sorry for not loving me is totally going to work, and help me to forget how much you put me through. It should also help give me back the time I rotted in jail for you. You're a jerk, Zuko. I thought you cared." Mai snapped.

"I do care about you, or I wouldn't even bother to try and talk to you. I mean, would you rather we stay together knowing that only _you_ will be happy? I know that I haven't done the right things in the past, and I'm trying to make up for that now." Zuko said.

"Yeah, some way to make it up to me. I know that we could be happy together, if you would stop being selfish." Mai now looked officially pissed.

The only problem was that he was getting pretty pissed himself.

"Mai, I don't know why you think you're not being selfish. I'm telling you that I don't love you the way you love me and you still refuse to listen. I didn't know you longed to be the next Fire Lady so bad." Zuko commented dryly.

"That was it. Right there. I am not going to listen to this anymore. It's obvious that you have made up both of our minds for us; that you are willing to throw away what we had without a thought to how it makes me feel. I'm so happy I could stop by for you to clear your mind. I will be leaving the capital and moving back in with my parents. Anything is better than this." She hissed, her voice dripping with venom. Mai rose stiffly from her chair and left the room without sparing him another glance.

"Ugh, that went really great." Zuko said to himself after she'd slammed the door. He supposed he should count himself lucky he didn't get stabbed. The prince closed his eyes, meditating to regain his calm.

As he focused, Zuko's thoughts turned elsewhere. He was on the cusp of a moment he'd never bothered to dream about. He was going to be crowned the new Fire Lord tomorrow. He had the chance to try and repair the damage his ancestors and his nation had dealt to the rest of the world. Zuko certainly had his work cut out for him.

He lay back down and tried to relax so that he could get a good night's sleep. His mind kept drifting to Katara. Zuko could still smell the faint scent of flowers on his bedclothes. He decided that it was his new favorite smell as he indulged the urge to enjoy it. He attempted to close his eyes. It wasn't too long before exhaustion from his battle and injuries overtook him, and he fell into a deep sleep.

000~~~~000~~~~000~~~~000~~~~000

The next morning, Katara was awoken by an insistent pounding on her door. Glancing out her window, she saw that daylight had barely begun to lighten the sky. Grumbling, she crawled out of bed to see what the early bird at her door could possibly want...

When she opened the door, she was instantly wide awake when she saw who waited for her on the other side. Behind a harried looking Xue stood Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang.

"You guys! When did you get here?" Katara screamed.

Sokka was smiling broadly at her, and stepped around the much harassed servant to pull his sister in for a hug. "We just got here, and I wanted to see for myself that you are okay."

She returned the hug then moved away to embrace everyone else. Katara could see that everyone was tense about something and her insides turned. Did they find out about Zuko?

"Well, we said hi. Now let's get going so that we can get ready for the big day." Suki said, and they filed out.

All but Sokka, who hung back. He had a serious expression on his face and the waterbender was immediately concerned.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I figured that you only knew the basics of everything that went down," He sighed. "I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm still shaken up by how Aang defeated Ozai." Sokka tried to remain calm as he filled his baby sister in on what he'd seen and what Aang had told him.

"Is he really that bad?" She asked. Katara couldn't believe that Aang had ignored the advice that everyone had given him, and had listened to a lion turtle instead.

"Katara, Ozai has killed, stolen and tortured his people and the world, and is pretty much the worse person ever. I honestly can't say that I would wish that on him. He would be better off dead." Sokka answered.

"Spirits, what a mess." She said, sighing and sitting back down on her bed. After a split second she jumped back up. "I have to tell Zuko, he needs to know what's happened."

"You don't have to do that. Iroh came and he's on his way to visit Zuko and tell him what happened. We met up with him after we stopped the air fleet. He really didn't want to miss out on Zuko's coronation." Sokka said, and Katara sat back down. He went to sit beside her and ruffled her hair and then hugged her tight. "I heard what you did and I'm really proud of you."

"I just helped Zuko when he needed it, that's all." She said quietly.

Truth be told, Katara was having a hard time digesting everything that had happened and everything Sokka had told her. She was disappointed in Aang. Sure he had stopped Ozai, but the effort to stop him without killing him had blown up in his face. He had sentenced Zuko's father to a fate worse than death.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sokka asked. His face was serious and concerned.

"I'll be okay." She replied.

"Okay, well I'm going to get a bath. I smell like Iroh's shoes." He quipped, sniffing himself.

She laughed a little and her brother left to get ready. Soon after he walked out, Xue returned.

"My lady, I have some dresses that I've gathered for you to choose from. Jing and I will attend you." She said, motioning to the lovely and silent girl standing behind her.

"Thank you Xue, but I don't usually need help to get dressed in the morning." Katara replied.

"I understand. However, formal wear is almost impossible to put on alone. If you would rather, we can ready your bath water. When you are bathed and dressed in your undergarments we will assist you with the clothes, makeup and hair."

Katara nodded, going to retrieve her clean wrappings. The servants went into the bathing chamber with an armful of towels. After a few moments Xue came out to retrieve her.

The young waterbender followed the older woman. The lavish room was larger than her family home in the Southern Water Tribe. Cream colored fabric with subtle designs covered the walls and the floors were tiled in black marble that had been polished to a glassy shine. Tiny gold filigree designs were engraved into the corner of each tile. A huge tub was sunken into the floor, already filled with steaming water. The shelf next to the tub had a large selection of bath oils and soaps.

Xue and Jing bowed as they left the room. After she was alone, Katara stripped out of her sleeping clothes. Stepping into the tub she slowly submerged herself in the warm water and sighed with contentment. Katara started to unravel the braid in her hair while she soaked. After a few moments of relaxation, she grabbed a cloth and soap from the shelf and languorously washed. When she was immaculately clean, Katara stepped out of the tub. Ignoring the drying cloth, she bent the water from her body and hair.

When she emerged from the bathing room, the two servants awaited her. They had amassed a huge selection of dresses, and they were spread out across every open space in the sitting room. They had done an amazing job with variety. Katara saw many that were in the style of the Northern Water Tribe as well as Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation styles. It was a beautiful dress from the Fire nation that caught her eye.

It was truly stunning. The dress was a fiery red with black trim, and it came with a matching outer robe. The bodice was trimmed with tiny embroidered black fire lilies with a thin silk strap that tied behind the neck. The waist was a contrasting black with a red belt. The floor length skirt was an unadorned red. The robe was the same design as the bodice and had huge bell like sleeves.

Katara chewed her lip for a moment. She really loved the dress, but knew that even her clothing choice could get political. Everyone would expect her to wear the colors of her native tribe, and wearing clothing from another nation could be perceived as choosing sides.

The more she thought about it, the more she didn't care what anyone else thought. She and Zuko had come very close to losing each other. The criticism she faced by siding with the new Fire Lord was worth it, and she knew that He would be up for it.

"That one." She said, smirking and pointing to the Fire Nation dress.

Xue's eyebrows raised and she smiled at Katara. "This one is a very traditional fashion for our nation. I think the color will look lovely with your complexion. Let's get started." She said, clapping her hands together sharply.

The next hour was a flurry of activity. The servants helped her into the gown and rushed her into a chair to finish the process. Jing arranged her hair and applied her make-up, then insisted on shaping Katara's nails. When she was done, the waterbender stood up, and Xue turned her to look in the mirror.

Katara was pleased and shocked to see a gorgeous lady looking back at her. Her hair had been coaxed into a lovely style. The top half was pulled up in an elaborate braided bun with a large fire lily on one side, and tiny red stones glittered on thin golden threads from underneath. The rest of her hair hung in perfectly groomed waves. Her eyes had been enhanced with kohl and a touch of red lip paint completed her transformation.

For the first time in her young life, she looked like a woman. She turned to the talented ladies who'd helped her with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much!" She squealed, smiling hugely at them both.

Xue and Jing exchanged a glance, grinning. "Why thank you, Lady Katara. I think I speak for Jing and myself when I say that you will be the most beautiful lady in attendance." Xue said, and then turned to leave the room. "The coronation will be held during midday. All of the Prince's guests will be meeting in the dining room for a small meal. Please follow me."

They walked down the long stretch of hallway out of the royal wing. "How long have you been at the palace?" Katara asked.

"I have been here since I was about your age. I was hired before the birth of Prince Zuko, soon after his mother married Fire Lord Ozai." Xue answered. "The royal family has been very good to me, but I must say that I am happy Prince Zuko is going to take the throne."

"Really?" Katara asked.

Xue laughed outright. "What? You never noticed the former Fire Lord and his demon spawn are completely nuts?" She joked.

Katara joined in, laughing loudly. "You have a good point," She paused for a moment when they reached the doors of the dining room. "I want to thank you for being so kind to me, Xue. I honestly wasn't expecting it."

"Why? Because you are Water Tribe? I could care less, and that's something that you'll find true of a lot of people here. Fire Lord Ozai ruled his people with fear. It's because of your help that we will not have to live like that anymore. You have done the Fire Nation a great service. It's _us_ who should be thanking _you._" She said earnestly, and then executed a formal Fire Nation bow.

Katara returned the bow, and she was touched. Then she started smoothing her dress and fretting with her hair. Xue grabbed her hand and patted it.

"Don't worry dear, you look beautiful. He will be speechless when he sees you." She said, and then turned to walk away.

By the time Xue's compliment registered with Katara, the older woman was gone. She took a deep breath and stepped into the room. She must have been late, because everyone was already seated at the table talking loudly. They all looked up when they heard the doors close.

It was almost funny, but she was a little insulted at how surprised they looked when they took in her appearance. Well, most of them anyway. Iroh was smiling warmly at her. Sokka was looking at her with terror in his eyes as he took in the fact his baby sister was becoming all grown up.

When she locked eyes with Zuko, she definitely felt all woman. His eyes slid up her body from the ground seeming to heat everywhere they touched. It was a look that she was coming to realize as _want_. She thought about the heated kisses they'd shared and her face got warm.

"It's about time, Sugar Queen. You stay in a palace for one night, and the very next day we are waiting on your royal tush to show up so we can eat." Toph quipped, and everyone laughed.

Katara made a mental note to thank her earthbending friend later. Her little joke made everyone stop staring. She moved to the only empty seat at the table, which also happened to be the most awkward. It was between Aang and Zuko.

She sat down and the servants immediately began serving the hungry guests. A plate with a long thin pastry and a bowl of fresh soy milk was placed in front of her, and she began to eat as daintily as possible.

"Good morning, everyone." Katara said after chewing her first bite.

A chorus of 'good mornings' rang out. As she continued to eat, she tried to ignore the fact that Aang was staring at her with large hopeful eyes. She was not looking forward to telling him about Zuko. Her thoughts were interrupted by Iroh.

"Miss Katara, I must say that you look absolutely stunning today." He said with a wink.

"I wouldn't look this good if it weren't for the talent of of Xue and Jing."Katara said. "But thank you."

"Stop that, he's right. You look beautiful every day; it's just been polished a bit." Zuko said, wincing when he realized he'd almost shouted. _Maybe next I should jump onto the table and proclaim my love to her. Agni, I'm an Idiot._

"Thank you, Zuko." Katara said, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. She was secretly ecstatic that Zuko thought she looked nice.

She noticed that Aang was now looking suspiciously between her and Zuko. Nope, it was not going to be easy to talk to the moon-eyed airbender about the feelings she shared with the soon-to-be Fire Lord.

"So did you sleep well?" Zuko asked, trying to change the subject. He shot Katara a sympathetic glance as his thoughts were also on the talk Katara would have with Aang. The Avatar was not going to deal well with rejection at all.

"I slept great, and Xue is so nice." Katara replied.

"Yes, Xue is one of the most respected servants in the palace, and not too hard on the eyes either." Iroh said, chuckling. He sobered after only a moment, but he obtained his smile. "I haven't had the chance yet, so I want to thank you for helping my Nephew. Without your help, Azula would have gained power over the Fire Nation."

Everyone voiced their agreement, and she flushed with pleasure. The second course was brought in and the gang's attention was diverted. They were served tiny pork buns with bowls of congee.

Katara was trying really hard not to stare at Zuko. She sipped the warm rice porridge and barely tasted it. She felt she had to watch her every movement to make sure that she wasn't paying too much attention to him. It was next to impossible. Zuko looked regal and unbelievably handsome in his formal robes.

Zuko was also trying not to be obvious, but it was hard. He always thought that she had looked best in her native colors, but something about her dressed in the formal attire and color of his nation was making him crazy.

Suki turned to him, smiling. "Zuko, you must be so excited and proud!" She exclaimed.

"I am," He said, pausing to look at them all, holding their eyes for a moment. "But I want all of you to know that I wouldn't have this honor if it weren't for your help. So I do feel proud…of all of us. We did it." Zuko said. His mask was gone, and a small grateful smile curved his lips.

Sokka raised his glass. "To us. We wouldn't be here today with no us!"

"Hear Hear!" The gang cheered, toasting themselves.

They finished their meal and filed out of the dining room. A large group of Fire Sages awaited them.

"Your highness, it's time." One of the Sages said, motioning for Zuko to follow.

"Wait," He said, turning to Aang. "The Avatar should join me. Let's not forget he played a huge part in ending the war by defeating my Father."

"Oh, heh…thanks Zuko, but no. This is your moment. I'm not the one who's about to be crowned Fire Lord." Aang said, looking uncomfortable.

Zuko's happy expression slipped and his tone became more formal. "Very well then." He was quiet for a moment, and then turned to Katara. "You know what? You're right Aang. I think the person who should join me is the person who helped me defeat my sister and gain control of the Fire Nation. Katara, it would be an honor if you'd come." He finished, holding out his arm.

Her mouth popped open in surprise, and Katara almost said no. Then their eyes met, and everyone else in the room faded away. Zuko looked so hopeful that she didn't know if she could refuse him.

"Okay, I'll do it." She said, lacing her arm through his. She smiled shyly up at him.

The smile that Zuko gave her in return was wide and genuinely happy, and it surprised Katara. It also seemed to suck the air from her lungs. He was even more handsome wearing a happy expression.

"Well, this is it. The next time we speak you will stand before us as the newly crowned Fire Lord. I know I speak for everyone here when I say that you are just what the Fire Nation needs to be redeemed in the eyes of the world." Iroh said, his voice was rough and his eyes turned glassy.

Zuko nodded to his Uncle, unable to speak without giving away the emotions rolling through him. He and Katara moved to stand behind the Fire Sages so that they could begin the trek across the palace to the formal courtyard. All of their friends and family followed behind them.

When they arrived, everyone stopped to say something to Zuko about how proud they were and that he deserved the crown. No one mentioned the face that the Avatar had faded into the background and was nowhere to be seen. Zuko was hurt, but didn't have time to dwell on it. He would be crowned in moments. His heart kicked into overdrive and his breath quickened. This was it…it was really happening.

The doors leading outside loomed and the Fire Sages exited first. Katara and Zuko had been instructed to wait until they were announced before coming out.

She glanced over and frowned when she saw the tension etched on Zuko's face. Without a second thought she reached up to run a finger along the rigid line of his jaw. When he turned to look into her eyes, Katara could easily see the uncertainty they held.

"This is it; you will be Fire Lord Zuko in just a few minutes." She said, keeping her tone light.

"Yeah, I know. What I don't know is if I'm ready for this. What if I end up making things in the Fire Nation worse? What if none of the other nations believe that I want nothing but to end the war? What if…"

"Stop!" Katara said loudly, surprising him. "I know this has to be scary for you, but I also know the qualities of a good leader. They must be brave, willing to sacrifice themselves for the good of their county and to be humble even in the face of leading an entire nation. These things could all be said about you, Zuko.

I'm not saying that this is going to be easy, because it's not. It's going to be the hardest thing you've ever done…but nothing worth having doesn't happen without giving some of yourself in return." Katara paused and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I will be here for you, if you need me." She finished.

"Thank you Katara." He said quietly, taking her hand and squeezing it gratefully. Just as he moved to return her kiss, a voice called out from beyond the door.

"I now present to you…PRINCE ZUKO!" A strong voice called out, followed by the deep reverberating thunder of a gong.

He stepped an appropriate distance away from her, sighing with resolve. He walked out of the door and Katara followed close behind.

The sunlight blinded them for a moment, and they were both momentarily blown away by the size of the crowd. Zuko turned to smile at her nervously, and then took his place in the center of the dais.

_Well, here we are…the end of Chapter Five. Zuko will become Fire Lord, we know that! But what will Aang say when Katara tells him about Zuko. What will _everyone's _reaction be? Please review and tell me how you feel peeps; feelings are cool._


End file.
